Oh We're Soo In Trouble Collection of Randomness
by Hidden-In-Darkness
Summary: It's Axel! It's Roxas! It's Namine! It's Riku! It's Sora! It's Kairi! It's everybody! It's a whole lotta trouble wating to happen! One-shots! Songfics! Poems! Collection of all KH things my mind has thought up! Can you say... INSANITY! I thought so!
1. I Am Not An Airhead

Yay!! New fanfic!! If you'll notice, there's no Sora, Kairi, OR Riku! (not to say they won't be in other chapters) This is the first time I've ever had Roxas, Namine, or any Organization XIII members in a fic! Nope! Not on either account!! So now, for a school fic! It won't be ALL in school. But mostly. Well I don't own squat and I hope you enjoy my change of pace.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**I Am Not An Airhead**

"Everyone knows." The long blonde told the spiky blond.

"Everyone knows what?" The spiky blond asked the long blonde.

"They know your little 'problem." She said using air quotes.

"I have a problem?" He asked tilting his head slightly.

"Yes, and it's getting around, soon you won't be able to show your face."

"I won't be able to show my face?" He scratched his head.

"Soon you'll need to wear a bag over your head so people don't recognize you!!" She started flailing her arms.

"Why don't I want them to recognize me?" He had a slight greater tilt to his head now.

"You'll have to move!"

"I'll have to move?"

"You'll have to change your name!!"

"I'll have to change my name?"

"You'll have to…!" The spastic long blonde was interrupted by laughing behind her. She turned around to see three people pointing and giggling.

"I'll have to what?" The confused spiky blonde sifted through thoughts. But then he head started to hurt.

"What do you want you guys?! I'm trying to…" Then she realized something. They weren't laughing and pointing at him.

Oh no. They were laughing and pointing at _her._ But why would they be…

She gasped. Turned beat red and ran home.

"Oh!! I know!!" The spiky blond one said snapping his fingers and grinning widely. He looked around. "Namine?"

He hadn't notice her run away. He was too deep in painful thought. He was known for spacing out.

"This note…" He pulled something out of his pocket and looked it over again. "Her mom said to tell her… aw… I forgot to give this to her! I hope I didn't mess things up."

He shoved the paper back in his pocket and walked away.

"Oh yea, I forgot… I had dropped in the hall today… I hope no one saw it…" He said to himself and whistled home.

Halfway home he came to a realization. He sifted through his pockets.

"I could have sworn… oh man. I put them right next to each other. When this one fell out… the other must have too, but then… where is it?"

xXx-None-Other-Than-Axel's House-er Apartment-xXx

The fiery redhead giggled darkly as he held a small photograph in his hand.

"Soon… oh very soon… I SHALL RULE THE INTERNET!" He scurried over to his scanner and scanned the photo into the computer and uploaded it on a site.

xXx-The Next Day-xXx

The poor long blonde shamefully walked the halls of her high school as people snickered and pointed. She knew who was to blame.

And he was going to pay.

He was going to pay with, most likely, his life, his dirty magazines, or his hair. She thought of those in order of least importance.

"AXEL!!" She yelled as she walked up to his locker, which was surrounded by his senior friends.

One of which was Demyx, who was playing with water in the drinking fountain. He was in the school's Jazz Band, playing a Sitar. Sometimes he kept it on his back, sometimes it was in his locker, sometimes in the face of someone who called it a guitar, or worse, a banjo.

She held scissors wide open, ready to use them on his foot tall hair. He turned around to see an anger little blonde sophomore about two feet shorter than he.

"WHOA! EASY NOW! NO NEED FOR THAT NOW!" He took a step back.

"What's going on?" The wet senior asked. People didn't ask him question. He always asked them questions.

"AXEL I KNOW WHAT YOU DID! I SAW WHAT YOU PUT ON THE INTERNET!"

"What? Is this about that picture of you on that windy day that Roxas keeps in his pocket that Axel snatchied out of his back pocket without him noticing and making the picture of your newborn baby cousin fall to the ground?" He was also known for asking the BIG questions. Or rather, the LONG ones that people didn't answer because they couldn't tell what he just said. Oh, and known for making up words like "snatchied."

"Uh… sure… TAKE IT OFF NOW AND SAY IT WAS A FAKE!!" She held the blades dangerous close to the red spiky hair.

"What's going on here? Are you threatening an upperclassman with scissors? Tsk tsk Namine." The principle, Mr. Xenmas, of whom everyone called MISTA Mansex behinds back, said.

"No! That's not it all Mr. M-Xemnas!" She lowered the scissors and returned them to her purse as she thought of an idea. "You see, um, Axel here, had a loose string and he asked me to cut it. And it's all fixed now sir!!"

"Is this true Axel?" He asked his eyes demanding and frighteningly creepy. He wanted to say no and tell him what happened, but he knew whoever was involved, victim or not, was subject to extreme testing and immediate removal of their heart.

Or at least that's what the rumor was…

"Y-Y-Yes sir…" He stuttered and glared at the blonde. A sharp, painful, ear piercing ring ran throughout the school.

"Well, that's the bell you should get to your classes." He walked away and they all sighed with relief.

"I'm not doing anything with that picture. So ha…ha…ha… Ms. Windy." Axel stuck his tongue out at the lowerclassmen and walked away followed by the still soaked Demyx. There was no hope for that boy.

"WHHHHEEEEEHHHHEEEEEEE!! BAAANNNNDDDDD!!" He exclaimed as he huggled his sitar.

Not a hope in the universe.

The blonde had only one thought on her mind. "I am not an airhead."

She walked to class 'accidentally' dropping a picture.

A picture… OF REVENGE!!


	2. We Wish You A Merry September?

**We Wish You A Merry… September?**

Too busy dancing to actually _play _his Sitar, the happy Demyx, instead used it as a dancing partner, seeing as the unhappy hot head stood in the middle of the room sighing occasionally.

So much for the 'flurry of dancing flames.'

"It's September! Do you know what that means?" The excitable Melodious Nocturne danced around the unexcited redhead.

"No… what?" He asked getting even more annoyed.

"SCCCHHHHOOOOOLLLLLL!" He continued to dance around.

"What's so great about school?" His question made the dancing one stop in front of him.

"Band class silly! WHHEEEHEEE!" He continued his dance around the room.

"Uh… Demyx?" Axel started, not knowing how to break it to him.

"Yes?" He asked happily.

"You're too old to go to school. Besides… you're a Nobody." The dancing one stopped immediately at this.

"W-W-W-W-WHHAAAAATTTTTT! NO BAND? NOOOOOOOOO!" He fell to his knees sobbing uncontrollably and pounded on the ground like a child.

Axel sighed as Demyx proceeded to throw things.

First his Sitar. Second his shoe. Then his other shoe. Then several teddy bears and stuffed animals, including all of his Organization XIII Chibi stuffed things.

Several, include one of him, hit Axel in the head, but he held onto the Roxas one.

He then threw a toaster. Then a bagel, muffins, and a live chicken that attacked Axel, then his clothes leaving nothing behind, Roxas, pillows, linen, a sheep from nowhere, a few Heartless, the Loch Ness monster, a tuba that proceeded to knock Axel unconscious for the next few throw items, chicken biscuits (A/N: Not the crackers... it's an inside joke.), Michael Bolton CDs, a radio, his entire collection of manga(this took a few throws), his sheet music, ALL the songs he has ever written(you'd be shocked at how many trees he has in his room), a whale, Monstro in fact, another toaster, it was pink so it must have been Marluxia's, 'War and Peace' the book, war, and peace, and…

"OKAY! ENOUGH! YOU CAN BE A BAND TEACHER OR SOMETHING! OR GO JOIN A BAND! JUST QUIT THROWING THINGS AT ME!" Said the battered, bleeding and bruised Axel.

"YAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!" And so the Melodious Nocturne grabbed his Sitar and danced some more.

Axel hadn't noticed before, but his clothes were on the floor. Demyx's clothes were on the floor and not him.

"Oh God…" Axel fell backwards, no longer having the will to stand, and not feeling too well. He put the chibi Roxas over his eyes and quietly lost consciousness.


	3. Happiest Day Of My Week

**The Happiest Day Of My Week**

The Melodious Nocturne sat, trying to think of another subject for a song. He soon got bored of plucking the hard strings randomly and his eyes drifted to the calendar.

"Thursday… It's Thursday. Boring old Thursday… Hey! I wonder what everyone's favorite day of the week is!! I'll go ask Axel first!!"

The little curious songwriter skipped to find his large haired friend.

"Axel? Oh, Axel!!" He wondered the corridors of the Castle Oblivion, searching. You'd think finding Axel would be easy, right?

"Number VII?" The Graceful Assassin asked.

"Oh! Marluxia! What's your favorite day of the week?!"

"Umm… why?" The pink one seemed puzzled by the question.

"Because I want to know!!"

He figured he would be followed and/or annoyed until he gave an answer so he simply said, "Tuesday." And walked away.

"Okay!!" Little Demy went on, still searching, when he ran into someone else. "Xaldin!!"

"What is it Number VII?" The Whirlwind Dancer asked.

"What's your favorite day of the week?" He asked grinning largely.

"Uh… Wednesday." He said and walked away.

"So one vote for Tuesday and one for Wednesday. Okay! Back to finding Axel!!"

And as if it were fate, he didn't find Axel in the giant room was too tall to measure and seemed to touch the sky, no, instead he found Xemnas.

"OI!" He voice echoed through the large room causing Xemnas to lose concentration on his reading. "Superior!!"

"What is it this time Demyx?" He asked with a sigh. _"Why is he one of us? I thought this is where only the 'intelligent' Nobodies can have membership as on of us…"_

"What's your favorite day of the week?!" He echoed again. It was only his voice that echoed, not his superior's.

"Why are you asking me such a question Demyx?"

"Because I want to know!!"

"Fine… Friday."

"THANKS!!" He yelled, rather loudly, and to Xemnas it felt like being inside a bell when it was being struck. He shuddered.

Again he roamed aimlessly. So far he'd managed to get 3 votes, and get lost. What a day.

He found himself going to the basement. Vexen's territory/lab/place-where-he-was-kept.

The little Nocturne found himself amidst chemicals and theories and formulas scribbled on the walls. It gave him the heebie geebies.

"Uh Vexen…" He said rather quietly, afraid something in the lab was going to eat him.

"What is it Number VII?" He said writing something quickly on a piece of paper, crossing things out every once and a while.

"Uh… W-What's your favorite day of the week?"

"AHA!! YES!! Well, I rather like today. What's today?"

"Thursday."

"Well, then I like Thursdays."

"Okay! Well I'll be going now!!" Demyx sprinted for the door.

He then decided to see if Zexion could find Axel. Just because he's good at stuff like that.

He could also ask him what his favorite day of the week was! Two birds with one stone! Chyea!

Demyx walked into his room. He was reading a rather large book. 'War and Peace' maybe, but as he was about to speak…

"Hello VII. Saturday. Roxas's room. And your lucky numbers are 1, 8, 25, 22, and 29." Zexion said whilst still reading his giant book.

"THANK YOU!" He ran away to Roxas's room. "Finally! I get to ask Axel! And Roxas too!"

He skipped away all the way to the door. He had his hand on the handle and until he heard a loud noise.

"No! No! No! No!!" Little Demy heard Roxas say.

"Oh come on." He heard Axel say.

"NO!!" Roxas yelled. Demyx opened the door.

"What's going…?"

"I DON'T WANT TO WEAR THAT TO SCHOOL!!" Roxas yelled as Axel held up outfits that looked as if they came straight out of the 80s.

"Then what?!" Axel asked, the two completely ignored Demyx. "We have no money!!"

"I DON'T WANT HAND-ME-DOWNS!!"

"Gee, you're so spoiled, you know that right?"

"I DON'T WANT TO LOOK LIKE A CHEESY 70'S MOVIE!!"

"Actually, these are from the 80's…"

"I DON'T CARE!!"

Demyx, who just so happened to have a camera in his pocket, took a snapshot of Roxas tackling Axel and using his Keyblades on the out-of-style outfits.

"Truly the happiest day of my week." He giggled and walked away.

"Was that just Demyx with a camera?" Roxas asked going all 'Tom Cruise' on the clothes.

"DAMNIT!!" Axel got up and they ran after him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

From now on, since I think one I DON'T OWN SQUAT disclaimer is ENOUGH for all you educated people... I'll have comments down here.

Yay for Demyx and his insanity! I think he's becoming one of my fav Organization XIII members!! (I don't really like them 'cept for Axel and Roxas. Everyone else annoys me. lol) YAY FOR BLACKMAIL! Strangely, blackmail with a pic of Axel has been used twice in these fics... Weird huh? lol.


	4. I Walked On Ice And Caught On Fire

_I __walked on ice and caught on fire._

_I ate the forbidden fruit of my own desire._

_I am a saint for my sins._

_In this battle I know I cannot win._

_I drove away my love and now I am alone._

_I have nowhere to go not even home._

_Why did my love get in the way?_

_Who am I to say?_

_My heart is filled with sadness._

_It made me vulnerable to the Darkness._

_I was weak and afraid._

_I wish I would have stayed._

_But it is too late now._

_Long gone was my curtain call when I took a bow._

_The story of my life is a tragic tale._

_Heartbreak on a wide spread scale._

_I know I'll die alone with a broken heart._

_My heart wasn't even whole from the very start._

_Now I walk the lonely path to where it all began._

_I've dreamt of going back again and again._

_Today's the day I finally go._

_But will I be welcomed home?_

_I'd be surprised if the remember my true name._

_I bet all they remember was that twisted evil game._

_I've given up on the evil trust me I am good._

_I'd do anything to take it all back truly I would._

_I want to see my old friends and tell them I am sorry._

_For all those years I made the worry._

_Now I'm back this will be my final resting place._

_It was good to once again see my old friend's face._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I wrote this poem because I thought of first line. Then as I went on... I thought of Riku. Actually, it wasn't until mid-poem that I thought it would fit him. From the Part "Now I walk the lonely path..." It was about Riku. I did it two different days. This is one of my fav poems that I've written. I hope you liked it too!


	5. Hearts

**Hearts**

"_No hearts… That's why's wrong with us Nobodies. We don't have hearts. If we don't have hearts, and the Heartless created when we are don't have hearts either… then where do they go? Do they dissolve? Do they go to Kingdom Hearts? What happens to our hearts if they've been eaten by the Heartless? What happens to the hearts collected in Kingdom Hearts? These are the questions I've always wanted answered but never got the answers. I'm afraid to ask. Not because of the people who I would ask. But I am afraid that they won't have an answer for me. They would simply say that they 'disappear' or something. And if we were to be lucky and join with our original selves, then are their hearts ours? Or do we not get to share them? Is it fair? No, nothing in this world is fair. Nothing in this world of greed and hate will ever be right. I guess I'll just have deal with the sweet bliss of ignorance for the rest of my life. A part of me never wanted those answers anyway."_

Namine subconsciously drew a picture of a heart. Not a real looking heart. But a simple heart like one would see on the Heartless, but not as detailed. It was just a heart.

Her simple sketch soon changed. It became clouded and thorny, tainted with darkness, but only on one side. The other side stayed the same. It was simple and a shade of magenta.

She started to think she knew the answers to her questions.

A voice interrupted her thinking, simply saying, "I'll share my heart with you."

She couldn't help but smile. But a tear fell from one of her eyes.

Maybe she did have a heart after all.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The shortest little thing in here so far, most of the others could have been submitted as one-shot stories or poems. They'll be long ones. And they'll be short ones. It depends on how I feel when I write them. I wrote the first 6 "chapters" in 2 days. Starting the day this was published. Cool eh? I'll only put up one chapter a day though. Sorry!


	6. I Like Waffles

**I Like Waffles**

"What's your favorite food?" Roxas asked as the Organization sat around eating breakfast. A few of them looked up.

"What do you mean and who are you talking about?" Axel asked.

"Anyone and everyone." He said. "What's your favorite food hot head?"

"Uh…" He scratched his chin. "I like doughnuts."

"Figures…" Xigbar said.

"What's your favorite food shooter?" Axel asked him.

"Hmm… I'd have to say hot dogs."

"That's weird." Marluxia said.

"Oh yea? And what's your favorite food pretty boy?"

"I like jelly beans." He said proudly.

"Oookaaayyy…" Larxene said.

"And what about you, Ms. Lightning?" Marluxia turned the question to her.

"I like Pop Rocks!!"

"Shocking." Demyx said sarcastically.

"And what's your favorite Nocturne?" She asked.

"I like watermelon!"

"As to be expected." Zexion said as he read a book.

"What's your favorite food bookworm?" Demyx asked.

"Pickled daikon."

"As always…" Lexaeus said.

"What is your favorite food, rocky?"

"Salad."

"That's peculiar and unexpected…" Vexen said.

"What's yours mad genius?"

"I LIKE BRAINS!!" He stood up and yelled. Everyone stared at him.

"That's actually not surprising." Luxord said.

"I was joking… what's your favorite Gambler?"

"Rum raisin bread."

"Always with the alcohol." Saïx said.

"And what's your favorite food full-of-it moon?"

"I like Moon Pies."

"Makes sense." Xaldin said.

"Does it Whirlwind? What's your favorite food?" Saïx asked.

"Lemon meringue pie."

"Very airy." Xemnas said.

"What is your favorite food, Superior?" Xaldin asked.

"I like to eat people, their hearts, and their feelings."

Everyone shrugged it off because they knew it was true and it wasn't shocking at all.

"What's your favorite food Roxas? You started this now you can answer."

"I like waffles." He finished his last bite of waffles and took his empty plate to the kitchen.

Everyone sat for a moment is silence and pondered what had just happened.

Gee their organization was random.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

LOL!! I just loved this. I was literally sitting here ALL DAY trying to figure a substitute for chapter 6 because I wasn't ready to post it yet. My friends and I are still debating if I should post it because there's a chance I could have something HUGE stolen from me. Not to offend, but this could make or break my life. You feel me right? Anyway, I was eating, and this came about.


	7. Ever Broke Out Into Song?

**Ever Broke Out Into Song?**

"How's it going?" The spiky head ask walking up to the silver haired one sitting one the tree growing sideways.

He didn't answer. He just sat there for a moment. Then he spoke.

"Is this the real life?" The silver haired one said. "Or is this just fantasy?"

"Huh?" The spiky haired one tilted his head.

"Caught in a landslide. No escape from reality."

"What are you…?"

"Open your eyes. Look up to the skies and see."

The spiky haired one realized the silver haired one was singing. He was amazed and shocked how good he was. He also realized the song.

"I'm just a poor boy. I need no sympathy." The spiky haired one sang.

"Because I'm easy come, easy go."

"Little high, little low."

"Any way the wind blows."

"Doesn't really matter."

"To me."

"To me."

"Mama, just killed a man." The redhead sang as she walked up.

"Put a gun against his head." Riku sang.

"Pulled my trigger, now he's dead." Sora sang.

"Mama, life has just begun." Roxas sang coming out of Sora.

"But now I've gone and thrown it all away." Namine sang coming out of Kairi.

"Mama, oooo." Riku sang.

"Didn't mean to make you cry." Sora sang.

"If I'm not back again this time tomorrow." Kairi sang.

"Carry on, carry on." Roxas sang.

"As if nothing really matters." Namine sang.

"Too late, my time has come." Axel sang appearing out of nowhere, shocking everyone.

"Sends shivers down my spine." Sora sang looking at Axel.

"Body's aching all the time." Roxas sang.

"Goodbye, everybody." Namine sang.

"I've got to go." Riku sang.

"Got to leave you all behind and face the truth." Axel sang.

"Mama, oooo." Kairi sang.

"I don't want to die." Namine sang.

"I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all." Roxas sang as he pulls out an electric guitar and does the solo.

"I see a little silhouetto of a man." Sora sang.

"Scaramouch, Scaramouch will you do the fandango?" Everyone sang.

"THUNDER BOLTS AND LIGHTNING, VERY, VERY FRIGHTNING ME!" Axel sang with emphasis.

"Galileo." The girls sang.

"Galileo." The boys sang.

"Galileo." The girls sang.

"Galileo." The boys sang.

"Galileo." The girls sang.

"Figaro." The boys sang.

"Magnifico." Everyone sang.

"I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me." Riku sang.

"HE'S JUST A POOR BOY, FROM A POOR FAMILY!" The others sang. "SPARE HIM HIS LIFE FROM THIS MONSTROSOTY!"

"Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?" Riku sang.

"Bismillah! NO! WE WILL NOT LET YOU GO!" Namine, Roxas, and Axel (now group two) sang.

"LET HIM GO!" Sora and Kairi (now group one) sang.

"Bismillah! WE WILL NOT LET YOU GO!" Group two sang.

"LET HIM GO!" Group one sang.

"Bismillah! WE WILL NOT LET YOU GO!" Group two sang.

"LET HIM GO!" Group one sang.

"Will not let you go!" Everyone but Riku sang.

"Let me go!" Riku sang.

"Will not let you go!" The others sang.

"Let me go!" Riku sang.

"OHOHOHOH!! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!"

"Oh, mama mia, mama mia MAMA MIA LET ME GO! Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me! FOR ME! For me…" Everyone sang.

Everyone starts head banging. (Wayne's World reference.)

Everything got all rock and roll. Everyone had a magical clothes change to black tight leather and drugged out looks.

"So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?!" Riku sang.

"So you think you can love me and leave me to die?!" Sora sang.

"Ooh, baby!" Roxas sang.

"Can't do this to me baby!" Axel sang.

"Just got to get out!" Kairi sang.

"Just got to get right out of here!" Namine sang.

Everything changed back and slowed down.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah." Everyone sang. "Oooohh…."

"Nothing really matters." Sora sang.

"Anyone can see." Kairi sang.

"Nothing really matters." Roxas sang.

"Nothing really matters." Namine sang.

"To me…" Axel sang.

"Anyway the wind blows…" Riku said as everyone walked away.

xXx-The Next Day-xXx

"Hey! Kairi! Riku! Sora!!" Their friend Selphie called after them. They stopped and turned around.

"What is it Selph?" Kairi asked.

"Quick question. Have you ever broke out in to song? Just like randomly?"

The three exchanged looks.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lol. I know that was long, but that has been on my thoughts forever. Some of the lyrics may be wrong. And if you didn't know, the song is Bohemian Rhapsody by Queens. Not mine. Der. Ever seen Wayne's World? If you have remember the car scene? Yea… that's favorite.


	8. You Never Know

You Never Know

_**True Loneliness**_

Until

Your **_Best _**Friend

Says The Words

"I

HATE

YOU!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A short one. It really hits home. Starbursts to whoever can guess who this is about!! (From my private stash!)


	9. Three Little Words

**Three Little Words**

Three little words I'm dieing to say.

Three little words I hear everyday.

Three little words never for me.

Three little words that could change me.

Three little words I'm dieing to hear.

Three little words I hold so dear.

Three little words so overused.

Three little words so abused.

Three little words that make me afraid.

Three little words that make me wish I had stayed.

Three little words rest on my lips.

Three little words at my finger tips.

Three little words I try to write.

Three little words that never come out right.

Three little words that pull at my heart stings.

Three little words that could make me sing.

Three little words that could change us.

Three little words that I make such a fuss.

Three little words I want to tell you.

Those three little words are 'I love you.'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Awww!! Three Little Words. You know how they say the best ideas come when you're in the shower? Strangely it's true. Or I'm just weird like that. Well, this could be one of a few people. Of course it's a dude! I had in mind one of two. Dudes tend to have trouble with feelings. And I said _tend._


	10. Short Skirt, Long Jacket

**Short Skirt, Long Jacket**

"So Roxas, what do you look for in a girl?" His best friend, Axel asked.

"Well…" Roxas started as music started playing in the background. He magically has some white rapper clothes and a green screen drops behind him with a New York like backdrop. "I want a girl with a mind like a diamond. I want a girl who knows what's best."

He started walking and Axel followed. Strangely they went no where.

"And eyes that burn like cigarettes. I want a girl with the right allocation." He talk-sang. "I want a girl with shoes that cut."

Axel couldn't help but just stare as he walked to nowhere. What the hell was going on with his friend?! Was he going through Demyx's 'stuff'?!

"Who's fast and thorough and sharp as a tack. She's playing with her jewelry, she's putting up her hair."

An image of Namine drawing and then her playing with her hair came across the green screen behind them.

"She's touring the facility and picking up slack. I want a girl with a short skirt, and a l-oong jacket."

On the green screen it shows Namine walking throughout Caste Oblivion.

"I want a girl who gets up early. I want a girl who stays up late. I want a girl with uninterrupted prosperity."

Again, it shows her drawing. This time in sped up time going from morning to night, uninterrupted.

"Who uses a machete to cut through red tape. With fingernails that shine like justice. And a voice that is dark like tinted glass."

The image returns to the two walking in a city-like backdrop.

"She is fast, thorough, and sharp as a tack. She's touring the facility and picking up slack. I want a girl with a short skirt, and a long, long jacket."

The green screen shows Namine and Kairi running through The Castle That Never Was.

"Nanananananananananananananananananananananananananananana." (A/N: You get the point.)

"I want a girl with a smooth liquidation. I want a girl with good dividends. At City Bank we will meet accidentally. We'll start to talk when she borrows my pen."

First shows them in Twilight Town on Main Street when they first met. Then sitting in the white room.

"She wants a car with a cup holder arm rest. She wants a car that will get her there. She's changing her name from Kitty to Karen. She's trading her MG for a white Chrysler le Barron."

Shows Namine going in and out of the darkness portal things. (A/N: Means of transpiration are slim in that game!)

"I want a girl with a short skirt, and a lo-o-ong jacket." Roxas finished the song, his clothes magically turned back, and the green screen went away.

"Hey Roxas… you feeling alright? You just like did a whole music video!!" Axel asked as the music stopped.

"So I _look_ alright to you?" Roxas asked.

"Do you want me to answer that? Or just slap you?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Song is Short Skirt, Long Jacket by Cake. I was listening to 89X and this song came on. I know a couple of Cake songs and this one just got stuck in my head. So I saw how I could make this into a mini-fic for a collection and who. Roxas won!! I must say… this takes one the cake… (stifles laughs). I'm a MAJOR dork. I know. His voice over IS singer. (Not that I care about that idiot who got kicked off Disney.) And I bet this is the most SUCKTASTIC fic in the whole collection. I know. I'm sorry.


	11. Poem From The Darkness

**Poem From The Darkness**

I never wanted this life

With every turn I feel much strife

All I want is to be home

Never to return to this lonely catacomb

To find peace and happiness is all I want

The memories of my past are sure to haunt

Out of the darkness I hope to come

Light is my guidance back to where I'm from

I wish to too see my dear friends again

Vowing to never be evil again

Eventually I shall overcome myself and again be whole

And let love be my guidance through heart and soul

Never again shall evil prevail

Destroy darkness on a widespread scale

Living in twilight is easier than death

Out on my one last breath

Virtuous, I will become

Ever silencing darkness's call to come

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Reward opportunity!! There's a hidden message!! Whoever guesses the message correctly gets to have Roxas's pants!!

Roxas: HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!

ME: Then you answer correctly and you can have your pants!

Roxas: (looks at poem) …damn you and your hidden messages…

ME: (evil laugh)

Roxas: Do you treat all characters like this?

ME: Mostly… Even my favorite. Next reward opportunity you'll have a chance to win Riku's hair!! Perfect cosplay accessory!!

Riku: HEEYYY!!

ME: Ta-Ta for now!! (runs away)

P.S. The next… uh… 5 are from my other account! Incase you haven't read those, if you want a sneak peek of what's to come, go read and guess which ones'll be there!!


	12. Darkness Crawling

The boy sits alone in the Darkness, as the world passes by him. He thinks about what he has done. But now there is no turning back.

The Darkness has now consumed most of his heart and soul. But then why does he feel this way?

Why is he sorry? Why does he feel regret and hatred to himself for hurting his friends? Why does his heart hurt him so?

_Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real_

"Why!? Answer me!! Why did you do this!?" The spiky haired boy yelled, "I thought… I thought I knew you. I thought you were my friend."

He had asked himself that many times. He didn't even have an answer for himself.

His heart was just too weak. He was afraid. And he didn't hold his life as closely as he should have. Because now… it's gone. He had fallen into the Darkness.

What was real? Him or all of this? Was any of it real? He couldn't tell.

_There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self control I fear is never ending  
Controlling _

It's controlling all of his movements. He couldn't think for himself anymore. He had been pulled in to the Darkness. And he couldn't find his way out.

The Darkness was slowly consuming him.

He didn't know what he was saying when he told his best friend to share the same terrible fate as him. He didn't want him to be here.

He didn't even want him to see him like this. He didn't even know who he was.

_I can't seem  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure_**  
**

Who was he?

He kneeled by the water and looked at his reflection but was it truly his? He splashed the water and made a decision.

He was going to get his soul back.

The Darkness surrounded him. It enclosed him.

More Darkness entered his heart. It hurt him to the point where he could no longer feel.

It was too much to take. He had never felt this way before.

_Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
_

He definitely wasn't himself anymore. The one his friends once knew wasn't there anymore. The real him, was gone.

The wounds in his heart he knew would never heal.

He feared this would happen. If he had just had more confidence he wouldn't have to the hands of the Darkness.

Now it was even harder to tell what was real. He felt like, he himself was… fake.

_Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting, reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem...  
_

He didn't feel human anymore. It was like he no longer had a heart.

The Darkness had distracted him from doing what he had wanted and had to do.

Find his soul and retrieve his heart from the Darkness.

He looked at reflection again.

He couldn't see them one he knew. But where was he?

Was the old him now haunting what he had now become?

_To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
(Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced that there's just too much pressure to take)  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure _

"I don't know who you are. But you're definitely not the person I once knew!" The spiky haired one said.

He agreed with him. He wasn't who he was.

He had lost all his confidence and he was convinced that it was too much pressure to take.

He'd felt this way before.

He felt so insecure.

_Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real_

Although he didn't have any physical damage his heart felt like it have been ripped out whilst still beating.

The tears to his hearts were deep.

He knew these wounds would not heal.

"Do you think I really want to do this?!" He yelled at his friend, "Have you stopped to think what I've gone through?!"

He dropped to his knees.

_  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall _

_Confusing  
Confusing what is real_

He felt a wet substance coming to from his eyes. Was he… was he crying?

No he couldn't be. He was too strong. Or was he that weak?

Then he remembered what his friends once said.

"_Even the strongest of them all have a weakness. Same goes for you."_

They were right.

"No. And I know now that was wrong. But I… I… I missed you."

"You… you did?" Tears were still falling from his eyes.

_  
(There's something inside me that pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming) _

_Confusing what is real  
(This lack of self control I fear is never ending _

_Controlling)  
Confusing what is real….. (fades)_

"Of course. Why do you think I came looking for you?" The spiky-haired one kneeled down to get face to face with him. "I missed you Riku."

Riku stared blankly into his friend's face.

"Sor… Sora?"

"Yes Riku?"

His eyes softened and tears no longer fell from his eyes.

"I missed you too."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

This fanfic was orignally on my other account. The song is Crawling by Linkin Park. If you read at a pretty average speed and don't read the lyrics (_italisized)_ then you can read it to the song. Obviously it's about Riku's time in the darkness up until near the end of the first game. The next few (or so) will be leftovers. Sorry! But hey, you may not have seen them! So yay for you!!

Oh! And no one won the guess who the short thing You Never Know. I had a close guess. But it was about Riku if you wondering. Make sure you do my poll fanfiction members! Otherwise I'll kept having reruns! I'm running out of ideas! Make it a funny unexpected pairing!!


	13. I Miss You

**I Miss You**

"It's been so long since I've been home, I can't wait to see everyone!" A spiky-haired boy said as he walked with two of his friends. "I bet a lot has changed…"

"I bet Kairi's changed, Hyuck!" A goofy looking fellow said.

"Yea… I wonder what she looks like now."

"I'm sure we'll be able to recognize her!" The short feathered friend said.

"Man… I'll be happy to see her again." Then the boy thought. _"Kairi, I miss you."_

_I miss you, I miss you_

"_I miss you… My angel…"_

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want_

The three friends walked through the streets of a spooky town.

"Halloween Town! Man I love this place!" The spiky haired vampire said excited.

"Why hello there Sora! Donald! Goofy!" The Skeleton King greeted them, unwillingly scaring them. He was with his girlfriend, Sally.

This made Sora think about his love. Kairi.

"_When I see you again, we can live like Jack and Sally if we want."_

_Where you can always find me  
And we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never end_

"_I'll be where you can always find me, by your side. And maybe…" _The boy laughed. "We can have Halloween on Christmas."

"What'd you say Sora?" His friend asked him.

"Oh… nothing. Just thinking."

"About a certain special someone?"

The boy blushed.

"I think we'll take that as a yes." The feathered friend and the goofy one looked at each other and laughed.

_I miss you, I miss you_

_I miss you, I miss you_

"I miss you." He whispered as if somehow _she_ could hear him.

_Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness _

_Comes creeping on so haunting everytime_

"What?! She's been kidnapped?!" The boy exclaimed when he heard the news from his Twilight Town friends.

"Yea… The redheaded dude came and grabbed her!" The blonde leader explained. "She was waiting for you, Sora. She said she missed you."

"Uh…!" He blushed. She missed him too.

"We're sorry. We did all that we could."

"That's okay. It's not your fault. He's one of the Organization. He's strong." The boy left the usual spot and sat on the steps in the alley. "Where are you? I'm so sorry! I can't believe I let them get you again!" He sighed and he and his friends left.

That night he lay in bed, thinking. He couldn't sleep. And so he couldn't dream.

"_I need somebody. I need you Kairi. The sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting every night!"_ The boy turned over and over.

_And as I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight?  
Stop this pain tonight  
_

Instead of counting sheep, there were only webs from the spiders.

By morning he knew he was going to find her. Deep in the World That Never Was.

He was reunited with both of his long lost friends.

"Riku! It really is you!"

"Of course it is." The silver haired boy said.

"Here we are, together again! I've missed you both!" The girl said grabbing both of their hands. "Let's go home!"

"Yea…"

"_Home… it's been a long time. And now… I get to go home with my best friends… The pain has stopped. The pain inside my heart."_

_Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you) X6_

"I knew I'd find you! I've missed you so much! Kairi I..." The boy said being reunited with his lost love.

"Go on Sora, tell her." His silver haired friend urged him.

The bit his lip and didn't know the words to say.

"It's three little words, dude. Say them."

"How about I say them? I love you, Sora." She said hugging him.

"Uh…" He was stunned for a moment. "I love you too."

_I miss you, I miss you X3_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Another fic from my other account XmidnightXcloudX. Yea, feel the love. The song is I Miss You by Blink 182. I thought the song kind of funny and ironic. _We can live like Jack and Sally if we want. _A lot of fun going on.

Still, I must ask for you to do meh poll! What 2 characters should do some cri-zazy stuff together?! (for full question refer to poll on my page)

Hmm... I didn't realize, Three Little Words. If you paid attention to this, you can answer the Three Little Words puzzle on chapter-thing 9!!


	14. I Do Have A Heart

**I Do Have a Heart**

"I don't know why you trust me. I am the one who's been after you."

"It's not like me to hold a grudge and I know now what you've been searching for."

"But how is it possible? How could you know?"

"Because we are one in the same. Now that I've listened I've finally heard his voice."

"Then we will fight together even though I don't know who_ you _really are."

"I will tell you when we win. Let there be light shown upon our triumphant victory."

"But what if we lose?"

"I know we will win."

He saw in the boy's eyes the someone he had been looking for. He saw his friend's eyes when he looked into that boys eyes. He believed him. He believed they could win. Then he would find the truth. That was his fuel to fight.

The battle raged on and all seemed in the two's favor but things took a turn for the worse.

They were out numbered and the outcome seemed dark. But his love for his friend made him sacrifice himself to save the boy. The boy who had inside him the one for whom he's been searching. And if this boy didn't live, his friend would no longer exist within him.

This was his choice. His choice was death. If one life saved two, then he could die with that in his heart.

In fact he had something that the rest of the orginazation denied. A heart. And if he had one, they must have one two. All twelve of them. Including the one he was looking for. His only true friend.

Yes, he really did have a heart. Although he wasn't suppose to have one, he did. He felt it. For without a heart how could feel? How could he feel love or friendship?

But it was all in vain. It was too late to admit his feelings. It truly was a sad ending to his life. What was there left? Nothing but more pain and suffering. He was through with all that. No more killing. No more Darkness. No more orginazation. But now he would never know the truth.

He now lay there on the ground of a room with no begining or end, all white. The boy kneeled beside him begging him to hold on and not to die. Tears roll down his face.

He felt wetness fall from is eyes. Was he too crying? That proved it. He had to have a heart.

"Let there be light," he said, "Let it flood out the Darkness and let it shine on all the Heartless for they too long to have a heart. I have something they want. I finally realize, I have a heart."

"You've had one all along. How can you just now realize it?"

"I guess dying opens one's eyes."

"No! You can't die! No!"

"Its far too late for me. I shall open a portal so you can defeat the rest."

"You're... you're fading away."

"Good-bye... Roxas."

And he was gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Another one from my first account. Only ONE more of those and then I'll start moving again! THE saddest death in the ENTIRE KH2 game!! My interpretation of it. Getting into Axel head a little. Poor, poor Axel. But what about that little promise between him and Roxas? "Let's meet again the next life." I think ideas are flowing once again!


	15. Tears Like The Rain

**Tears Like the Rain Songfic Version**

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
no I won't give in_

She stared out her window at the falling rain.

Why was it that sadness always came when it rained?

Or was it the other way around?

Was it the rain fell when there was a cloud of sadness? And the rain was really one's tears on a much larger scale? It did make sense.

She wanted to cry so the clouds did it for her.

_Keep holdin' on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you _

Xx--xX

There had been an argument earlier that day between the three friends. They wanted to go off on another adventure. But she didn't want to go, nor want them to go. What if the same thing had happened? What if they were hurt again? Or worse, killed!

She didn't want to worry again. She was stuck not knowing anything the last time. Then she was captured, and saw the both of them get hurt. She never wanted to see that again.

They tried to reason with her but it only made matters worse.

She was angry at them, yet sad inside.

The sky was dark even though it was early in the day. _  
_

_There's nothing you can say (nothin you can say)  
Nothing you can do(nothin you can do)  
there's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

"No more! I don't want you to go! It's too dangerous!! I just know you'll get hurt!! I just can't live with that! I never want to see either of you two hurt again!!" She started to cry and then she ran away.

"Wait!"

"She's gone."

"I wonder where she went."

"She went that way, so probably home. Its best if we let her be."

"Your probably right."

Rain started to fall and they ran for their homes.

_  
So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend ah ah  
I'll fight and defend, ah, ah yeah yeah_

Xx--xX

Maybe she had overreacted. But she cared about them whether they realized it or not.

How else could she tell them? There were better ways, but it just came that way. Now she wished they never had the conversation. She also wished she could forget it ever happened. But she couldn't. It made her cry more.

"Why can't they understand? I just don't want to see them get hurt again!"

_Keep holdin' on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just, stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you _

She looked out her to the beach where it had happened a few hours ago. When she got home and looked out her window they were already gone. But now someone was on there. It was still raining. Why would someone be there? Who was it?

She squinted to better see, and then she recognized the person. Why was he there?

_I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
nothing you can do_

She ran out her door, down the stairs, out the door, and too the beach.

'Why would he be out in the rain? Why am I running to him? I don't know. I just care I guess.' She thought as she ran for the figure out on the beach. A second one walked to the first.

The second was shorter then the first. It had to be. She ran to the second one now and hugged him. This had surprised him.

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

"Huh? Kairi... I'm sorry."

"No Sora, I'm sorry. I just... I just didn't want to lose you! Not again!"

He looked at her sad face. He could see the worry in her eyes. They also had tears falling from them.

"Kairi don't cry. We won't leave again. Right Riku?"

"Right."

_Hear me when I say  
When I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah... _

"Your prettier when you smile."

That made her smile. She held onto him tighter.

_La da da da, la da da da da  
La da da da da da da da da _

"Let's go. We'll all catch a cold. Then no ones going anywhere."

The silver haired boy walked away from the two embracing each other in the rain.

They ran for the boy and then it suddenly stopped raining. They were confused.

_Keep holdin' on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through _

The three looked up at the sky. The clouds parted and the sun shown on them.

Kairi had stopped crying, and smiled.

_Keep holdin' on  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could say  
nothing you could do  
nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Make no fun of the use of Avril Lavigne's Keep Holdin' On!! I wrote this like the day I went to see the movie Eragon! It was the credits song! I didnt realize at the time how long it was... but it still works. This was like the 4th fic I EVER wrote (3 was not the NON-songfic version. 2 was the last chapter) I would have used the song I wrote, entilted Tears Like The Rain, but as I said in it's original fic on my other account, I don't want it stolen.

Random Fact: This fic was orginally gonna be from Riku's pov, but then I thought it would be better for a girl... Kairi... (trying to think if Riku ever cried in the games) (head explodes and meh friends come and clean it up)

Meh Asian Friend: She was thinking again!!

Meh Italian Friend: Poor, poor girl... (picks up meh head) Why are you writing these fanfics?! GET WRITING THAT BOOK AND MAKE US RICH ALREADY!

Meh: Put my head back on and I'll think about it.

Both of them: NO! NO THINKING! JUST TYPE!

Meh: Imma need sugar. You guys supply me Vault, Cookies, Starbursts, and dinner rolls! (I have bread obsession. Seriously, DON'T ASK!)

Both of them: We're gonna be broke from doing this before we get rich... (goes off to the store)


	16. Tears Like The Rain Poem

**Tears Like the Rain, Poem**

The rain falls down with my tears

I hope it washes away all my fears

My tears are like the rain

Like little drops of pain

Can no one feel the hurt that I do?

Or am I the only one

Who loathes to see there's no sun?

Here I sit at the window

See as the water flows

Watching the rain fall down from the gray clouds

Listening to only one sound

I live in a constant strife

Wondering what I had done to deserve such a life

All I can think about is all the bad things in the world

The road ahead of me so twisted and so curled

Not a single happy thought is in my mind

My life is always in such a bind

The rain falls down with my tears

I hope it washes away all my fears

My tears are like the rain

Like little drops of pain

Is there nothing I can do?

Everyday I see, there's nothing' here

Just a wasteland, full of tears

There's is only one season

Fall down like tears that come for no reason

There must be a reason why

The reason why I cry

The rain falls down with my tears

But can it conquer all my fears?

My tears are like the rain

Like little drops of pain

Can no one feel the hurt that I do?

Or am I the only one

Who loathes to see there's no sun?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Like it?! Huh, huh!? Do ya?! I hope so! This is the poem based of MY song Tears Like The Rain. I actually like this better than the song but it would have a different beat than what I was originally shooting for. This would be more upbeat and hip-hop-ish. I found out today that I'm a soprano. Those of ya'll in choir or are involved in music should know what I'm talking about! And NO! Not a Soprano from the award winning mobsta show! Heck, maybe you'll HEAR what I mean if i ever get a career in singing. It's actually not as hard a people say it is. You just have to know people. In which I do. Heehee!


	17. Moon Showers

**Moon Showers**

"_For as long as I can remember I've like taking showers at night. I hate baths. People strike me as a bath person, but never have I stepped into a public bath. Never. I'm self-conscious about my body. About my overly girlish figure. I never found it funny when the members pulled tricks on me, taking pictures of me unclothed. I learned to lock doors even half naked. I'm laughed at enough for thinking I have a heart. Everyone hates my music. Everyone hates the water I work my water. I tried to love myself. But they'd always pulled me down. I tried to love my music, but they sabotaged my instrument. The only thing I can love is my water."_

The Melodious Nocturne stood in the shower, one hand against the wall supporting his body, he let the water run down his slim figure.

After a few minutes leaned his back against the wall. He lifted his hand moved around the water with his powers. He didn't need his Sitar to perform the little stuff. He controlled it like a puppet without strings.

"_My water is the only thing I can love because it loves me back. It calms me. It caresses my body. I feel it run over me. It makes me happy. The warm water replaces a warm touch. A warm touch I'll never receive."_

He looked out the small window near the ceiling. He looked out at the moon and the stars.

"_Another reason I love to take showers at night is that I can see the stars and the moon. Even though sometimes, when I see the moon, I think of Saïx. The Luna Divider. The moon controls the water. But he doesn't control me! Nor can he control the only think I will ever love! I won't let him! Never!"_

There was a knock at the door. "Demyx?"

"_Who's that!? I know the voice! Oh I know the voice why can't I put a face to it? The water has blocked my perception! I can't think! It doesn't want me to know!"_

"Demyx!"

"Is that… Saïx?!" He said to himself. _"But why? Is he next to try to snap an embarrassing photo?! Those bastards! Haven't I suffered enough?! You torture me and then tell me you aren't hurting my feelings because I don't have any!"_

"Demyx… I-I'm sorry…"

"Wha…?!" He was shocked. _"Was I wrong? Or is this a trick?"_

"Listen to me… I have something to tell you. I'm sorry for all I have done to you. Everything. I mean it."

"You never say you're sorry! You never admit to have feelings! I don't believe you! I don't trust you!! Never!" Demyx yelled, filled with rage, the water rising beside him.

"You have to believe me! I mean it!"

"No! Never! Just shut up and go away!! Leave me alone!! I know what you're trying to do and it won't work! Never!"

"But…"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"You leave me no choice."

"What…?" The water wrapped around him, Saïx was now in control of his one love. His water was his enemy. Saïx picked the locked and walked into the room. He locked it back behind him.

He pulled back the shower curtains with a fierce look on his face. Demyx looked so innocent, he could yell at him for being so stubborn. Demyx's innocence melted his 'heart' and he held back what he going to say.

He released his control of the water, causing Demyx to fall onto him. Saïx caught him but in a different way than he would have imagined.

"_Maybe the moon and water belong together. Yea… I think I'll let him control my water from now on…"_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I should stop thinking when I take a shower. Demyx and Saïx? Really? WHAT WAS I THINKING?! I wasn't… that explains a lot… (shrugs) whatever… The ideas be flowing again. The short like 4-day break helped. Oooh a chicken... (wanders off)

Meh Asian Friend: Where are you going?! You're supposed to be finding your dress for homecoming!! I have mine already!! You told me I had to go because I'm your gay asian brotha!! (inside joke. SHE is actually Fillipino, likes men, and isn't related to me. Don't ask... we're weird...)

Meh Italian Friend: (Not in this convo, doesn't have the same lunch as us. Poor, poor white girl.) HEY! YOU'RE WHITE TOO! SO SHUT UP!

Meh: But I'm so white I'm black. Ask around.

Meh African American Friend aka Hedwig199 and her White Dancer Friend: ALBINO!!

(Yes. This is true they REALLY said that. I am believed to be albino. I am THE whitest person... like, EVER! I'm the whitest 15 percent Native American you'll never meet. But hey, I have abnormally sharp and ponity teeth. I was asked if I was a vampire last year so... -shrugs-)

Meh: (RUNS AWAY!) NEVER! I'LL NEVER GO TO HOMECOMING! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!! NNNNEEEEVVVVVVEEERRRRR!! (I'm don't own a dress, and haven't worn one in like... hmm... 9-10 years...)

ALL: THEN WE'LL KIDNAP YOU!!

MEH: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!


	18. 20 Ways To Annoy Riku!

**20 Ways To Annoy Riku**

1. Call him a girl

2. Run

3. Pull his hair

4. Express 2 again

5. Sell his pants on eBay

6. Tell him Xehanort's Heartless bought them

7. Watch as he graphically murders him

8. Cross your fingers he doesn't find out it was you

9. If he does, run aka 2

10. Cut his hair in his sleep

11. Move to a different country and change your name

12. Or blame it on Sora

13. Because we all know Sora likes being hung by his ankle from a tree by Riku

14. Call him a retard for leaving his friends and looking ghey in that spandex suit

16. Watch him cry

17. Then run away when he threatens to put you in spandex

18. Bring back said spandex suit and nail it to his wall

19. Tell him it's to make sure he does do something stupid again

20. Run away yelling "HAHA! SPANDEX MAN!!

21. Its best you learn to fly and/or shape shift pretty soon because he WILL kill you now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Random idea. Riku is really easy to make fun of if you have a mind like me. Even though he's my favorite KH character now, I thought he was a totally jerk and deserved to die in the first game. Then I saw the end and went "O.O I TAKE IT BACK!"

(I didn't see the end until I had beaten KH2 because I kind of lost the first game. Heh… heh… So I was like… oh wow, hott jerk. Then I did not yet know of the powers of youtube. I was but a mindless person restricted internet access. It was like… 5 years ago, maybe? AND I DIDN'T HAVE THE MONEY TO BUY THE FIRST ONE! I was sad, and then I borrowed KH2 like before the person I borrowed it from beat it, and beat it. It only lasted me 3 days!!)

I know lists aren't allowed! WHO FRICKEN CARES?! **EVERYONE **HAS ONE!! So if you yell at me I throw cheese at your head!! _YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! _Don't think I won't do it. Hee hee hee...


	19. Vicariously I

**Vicariously I, Live While The World Dies**

_Eye on the TV  
Cause tragedy thrills me  
Whatever flavor  
It happens to be_

Number I sat, thinking of a way to have fun. Or a new way to kill, to be exact.

Yes, Death. He liked it ever so much. More than anyone would care to admit. More than he liked living. Tragedy thrilled him.

He liked tragedy in whatever flavor it happened to be.

_Like:  
"Killed by the husband"  
"Drowned by the ocean"  
"Shot by his own son"  
"She used a poison in his tea  
and kissed him goodbye"  
That's my kind of story.  
It's no fun 'til someone dies _

He watched the news on a strange planet called Earth. So many ways people have died. He liked the torturous nature of these criminals.

That was his kind of story.

He always though that it was no fun until someone died.

_Don't look at me like  
I am a monster  
Frown out your one face  
But with the other  
Stare like a junkie  
Into the TV  
Stare like a zombie  
While the mother holds her child,  
Watches him die _

He never thought of himself as a monster. He thought this normal.

Some people had addictions to drugs or alcohol. His was to Death.

He stared at the TV like a junkie, addicted to the scenes of horror.

He had the blank expression of a zombie as he watched a mother holding her child. Only watching him die.

_Pleas to t__he sky crying,  
"Why, oh why?!"_

_Cause I need to watch things die  
From a distance  
Vicariously, I  
Live while the whole world dies  
You all need it too - don't lie_

Screaming "Why, oh why?!" He scoffed.

Why care about something that has only seconds left? Why care about anything living or dead?

He need to watch things die from a distance. He never wanted to bloody his hands with worthless blood.

He lived while the whole world died. He didn't care if it was one of his own.

He said to the key bearer "You need to watch things die from a distance. You live while the whole world dies. You all need it to, don't lie."

_Why can't we just admit it?  
Why can't we just admit,  
We won't give pause until the blood is flowin'  
Neither the brave nor bold  
Will write us a story. So,  
We won't give pause until the blood is flowin' _

"Why can't we just admit it?" He asked as they fought. "Neither brave nor bold will write a story. I won't give pause until the blood is flowing!!"

Xemnas sliced at the key bearer, his blood started to flow of the gash.

"You're insane! You're really insane! How can you be this way?! No one needs to die!" The key bearer yelled as he held his bleeding arm. No longer able to even hold his keyblade.

"There's only one person who needs to die." A voice said from behind the key bearer.

_I need to watch things die  
From a good safe distance  
Vicariously, I  
Live while the whole world dies  
You all feel the same so  
Why can't we _

_Just admit it_

"Ah, the little boy whose afraid of the darkness. Pleasant surprise, you too enjoy death."

"No. You don't need to die. You need to never have existed!!"

_Blood like rain, come down  
Drum on grave and ground_

The silver haired boy dropped to the ground. His blood fell like rain all over the ground.

"This will both of your graves. Prepare for your ultimate defeat!"

_Part vampire  
Part warrior  
Carnivore and voyeur  
Stare at the transmitter  
Sing to the death rattle..._

He craved to see blood as if he were a vampire. A warrior of darkness. He loved especially to see others die without them knowing. But he gained much pleasure to see them fall at his very hands.

_La, la, la, la, la, la,la-lie (x4) _

He was sick and twisted. And he knew. He loved his actions and what befall them.

_Credulous at best your desire to believe in  
Angels in the hearts of men  
Pull your head on out  
You Hippies and give a listen  
Shouldn't have to say it all again_

He especially loved to see the 'hearts' of the pure, the so-called angel, crushed. Those 'ones of light' those 'perfect beings' those who fought evil.

He was fully prepared to kill these best friends. But who should he kill first? Who would suffer the most from seeing the other killed before him?

Or should he kill them at the same time? Choices, choices.

_The universe is hostile  
So impersonal  
Devour to survive  
So it is, so it's always been ... _

The universe has always been hostile. Death around every corner.

He never cared who died. Killing someone was never a personal thing to him. He liked to see everyone die. No matter what race, age, or sex. Pain and suffering was the only thing he knew.

_We all feed on tragedy  
It's like blood to a vampire_

Even when he was human he had no heart.

He fed on tragedy even then. Like blood to a vampire.

"How would you like to see your own death?!" The silver haired one ran up and sliced at him with his Way to Dawn.

_Vicariously, I  
Live while the whole world dies  
Much better you than I. _

"I was supposed to live whole world died… But I'm dieing…" He barely managed to say.

"Much better you than I." The silver haired one said dropping to his knees. He passed out as Xemnas started to fade away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A Xemnas songfic. I thought this song perfect for him. It's Vicarious by Tool. I listen to a lot of different bands. A lot of songs and always perfect for someone.

AND WE HAVE A WINNER FOR CHAPTER 11!! "Anonymous" reader, daryl moore is the winner to the hidden message! The message is the First Letters of each sentence. It is "I Want To Live And Love."

Sorry, this prize was Roxas's pants. But if you stick around for the next puzzle I may let Riku out of the dungeon for a few days for ya!

Riku: (cries) You're so mean!!

MEH: Shut up slave! Paint my walls black! Yea! Paint those walls!

Riku: (silence)

MEH: Uhmm... YOU HEARD NOTHING!!

(everything goes black) (menical laughter and whipping sounds)


	20. It's Hard To Love

**It's Hard To Love**

It's hard to love someone who's never there.

It's hard to love someone who doesn't care.

It's hard to love when your heart is aching.

It's hard to love when your heart is breaking.

It gets harder to love as times goes by.

It gets harder to love someone as they die.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Another shorty. Random idea I thought of while writing chapter 3 Heart Condition of I Try Forget, another KH fanfic of mine, on this account. It's an actual story. Not a collection like this one.


	21. 20 Ways To Make Sora Cry!

**20 Ways To Make Sora Cry!**

1: Tell him Riku's better than him at everything

2: Watch him realize it's true

3: Tell him the Papua fruit, Riku gave him to give to Kairi, was fake

4: Tell him Kairi wouldn't take it anyway

5: Tell him Kairi wants someone more mature

6: And handsome

7: Like Riku

8: Write RIKUXKAIRI all over his bedroom walls

9: Photoshop pictures of Riku and Kairi

10: Better yet, give them fifty bucks to pose for a picture

11: They might even do it for free

12: PASTE THESE ALL OVA HIS WALLS

13: TAKE HIS SUGAR

14: AND HIS CANDY

15: And what's under his bed

16: WTF?! MY LITTLE PONY UNDER THE BED?! Where's the crack?!

17: Tell him he can play with the Keyblade when he's a big boy!

18: Take it away and watch him use a stick to try and fight you!

19: Convince him he's gay for Riku

20: It won't be hard, show him Kingdom Hearts 2 where they reunite

21: LOOK HE'S ALREADY CRYING IN THE GAME

Mission complete!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

And there you have my mean-streak. As you can tell, if you've read ANY of my Kingdom Hearts fanfics, I _really _don't like Sora. Why, you ask? This is because… HE IS TOO FREAKING HAPPY! I, personally, like Riku. He was, as my friend would say, "HE'S A JERKFACE!" in the first game, but I can help but like his troubled ways. He's more _real_ than anyone else, to me. As if a game character COULD be real? Right?

Oh and I KNOW both of my 20 Ways have 21, it's for a comic affect.


	22. OCFEST!

**OCFEST!**

"Hi, as you all may know, my name is Riku." The silver haired boy said. "And I'll need some serious help after this."

"Hey! I'm Rein! I was featured in As The Rain Falls!" A girl with white hair and blue streaks in it, said. "I'm the first Kingdom Hearts OC from this writer!"

"Really?" The brown spiky haired boy asked. "By the way, I'm Sora!"

"We know who you are you knucklehead! And yea…" Riku said.

"Wasn't she your _love _interest?" The redhead asked suggestively.

"Yea… yea… she was also a mermaid." Riku rolled his eyes.

"I was what?!" Rein asked.

"Sarcasm!"

"Who cares about them?! I'm Hinote! I was Riku's twin sister!" A girl, who looked exactly like Riku except… girl-ish, got up in their personal space.

"She's really just a random cosplayer who won a look-alike competition so we gave her for the role in Riku's Secret." Riku said pushing her back in her place.

"I'll tell you all the story of when we met at the anime convention!!" Hinote said excitedly.

"NO!!" The three friends yelled together. They shivered. Hinote laughed manically.

"Next time then… hee hee hee…" She rubbed her hands together.

"Didn't you have another love interest? A blind girl in Riku's Secret? Meian, was it?" Kairi asked.

"Yea… but she was never actually_ in_ the story." Riku explained.

"What about your 'dad' Riku? From Too Much, Too Soon?" Sora asked.

"I hated him!!" Riku rolled his eyes sighing.

"Well you're supposed to hate your father." A girl with black hair said. "Hi, I'm Christiana. Friends call me Chris!"

"Is my 'father' coming to OCFest?" Riku asked.

"I thought he was…" Chris said.

"What about your 'family'?" Riku asked.

"They were invited… oh I didn't know… I locked the door on my way in…" She looked around.

"At least you didn't shoot them…" Hinote said.

"What?!"

"You _are_ a New Yorker…" Hinote said.

"That's a stereotype!!" Chris yelled.

"Are we missing anyone else?" Kairi asked.

"We must be. I'm not near insanity." Riku said.

"Hmm… Who could it be?" Sora thought.

"ME!!" A girl with strange, anime stereotype style, black hair said popping out of no where, getting in EVERYONE'S personal bubbles. "Is it just me, or does it feel like we're in a closet?"

"Uh… That's because we are…" Riku said.

"Riku!" MOSHes Riku. "Oh! If you're all wondering, I'm Joel. I was as Midnight in the story Twisted Societies ! Now ya'll call me Kurayami! I have fifteen names… I barely remember them all… But I digress, why are we in a closet?"

"Expenses were cut so we had to have our OCFest in a closet." Riku said.

"At least it's a Master's closet. Better than the time in Riku's Secret…" Sora started.

"Shh! I haven't updated that far yet!!" Kurayami interrupted.

"Oh…" Sora shut his mouth.

"We can't fit another person in here." Kairi said.

"Well we have to because new OCs will be introduced!!" Kurayami said.

Riku sighed. "How many do we have in here?"

"Seven?" Sora said.

"Someone else count!" Riku said.

"I think he's right…" Kurayami said.

"Again… someone else count!" Riku said with a swift slap to the head by Kurayami.

"I'm not stupid!"

"You created these stories… I think you belong in some sort of ward!" Riku yelled.

"Shut up or back in the dungeon for you!!" Kurayami threatened.

"No!!" Riku yelled.

"Want me to get the whip?!" Kurayami asked.

"NO!!" Riku begged. Everyone stared, quietly.

"What?" Kurayami asked looking around.

"And with the entry of special guests…" Rein started. "Brand new OCs! Let us welcome…"

"HIIIIII!!" An excitable blonde ran in squealing.

"Uh… you're early." Kurayami said.

"Wha…??" The blonde asked confused.

"YOU'RE EARLY!" Kurayami yelled.

"So, like, wha…??"

"BLONDES! THEY MAKE ME WANT TO SHOOT THINGS!!" Kurayami punched a hole in the door and a boy gasped on the other side.

"Uh… hi." The Goth boy waved.

"See now I like him." Kurayami said pointing through the hole.

"Who's he and where's he going?" Riku asked. "And what about this?" He pointed to the dumb blonde.

"I don't know for sure yet. But I think they'll be in Kingdom Hearts The Real Remix. They'll be the Final Fantasy Friends, friends. Oh! And my other personality will be in there too!" Kurayami said.

"How many personalities _do _you have?!" Riku asked.

"Several. We all talk." Kurayami joked and slapped Riku on the back of the head. "That's not what I meant! Just like how I was Midnight in Twisted Societies, I'm going to be the leader of this trio in KH the Real Remix."

"A Goth, a dumb blonde and a crazy, nice mix." Riku said.

"WANT ME TO ABUSE YOU?!"

"More than usual?" Riku asked.

"Come here!!" Kurayami said grabbing Riku's shirt.

"It's not like I can get away!" Riku yelled.

The lights in the closet shut off and noises of pain, punching, clothes swishing, gasping, yelling, screaming, slapping, and miscellaneous other noises.

Suddenly the lights turned back on and there was a large gasp.

Kurayami was sitting on Riku, who was hogtied on the floor with his own vest.

"I WIN!" Kurayami yelled. "Never underestimate a Canadian Cherokee! That doesn't make sense but I don't care."

"You're mom doesn't make sense." Riku said under his breath face first on the floor.

"What was that?!" Kurayami said pushing Riku's face into the floor.

"Mufing!" He said through the floor.

"That's what I thought!!" Kurayami yelled.

"Are we done? I'm starting to not be able to breathe!" Kairi said.

"Yea… OCFest is officially… OVER!!" Kurayami yelled and everyone waved goodbye. Except Riku who's hands Kurayami was sitting on.

Yea… Riku was right. He _was_ going to need therapy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I was bored. And I'm running out of ideas. DO MY POLL! I GOT 3 VOTERS! One of which I had to do the poll for someone I know who doesn't have a fanfiction account! Yes, you can do your own poll.

I digress, and NO, I am NOT that insane. But YES, I WOULD hogtie Riku and lock him in a closet if were real. Unfortunately, he's not real. It's also fortunate he's not real because I'd be in jail or something. I'M JOKING! I'M NOT INSANE! I'm just your average girl with the good grades and the sick mind. (big smilie)


	23. Root Of Roxas's Happy Dance

**Root Of Roxas's Happy Dance**

"WOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTT!!" Roxas squealed as he was rewarded with sea-salt ice cream by Xemnas for complete his mission. He began to dance around.

"Wha…What in blazes are you doing?" Xemnas looked at him strangely.

"My happy dance." Roxas said licking his ice cream as if were daily conversation, such talking about the weather.

"You're what?" Xemnas asked.

"My happy dance!"

"Since when do you have a happy dance?" Axel asked walking up to the two.

"I don't know… since as long as I can remember…" Roxas said.

"I wonder if that what your original did." Axel said.

"Could be…" Roxas said and shrugged. He continued his happy dance while eating his ice cream.

--Destiny Islands--

--8 Years Ago--

--Christmas--

"WOOOOOHHHHH!! POWER RANGERS!!" Sora squeal opening a shiny packaged present. He danced a little jig and played with his toy.

--6 Years Ago--

--Easter--

"JELLY BEANS!! WOOOOH!!" He danced around and then started a jelly bean fight with Riku.

(A/N: See Late Night Find Chapter 2. Account 1.)

--4 Years Ago--

--Valentine's Day--

"CHOCOLATE!! YAAAAAYYYY!!" Sora squealed and danced and then ate his chocolate.

This led to more squealing. And dancing. And a hanging upside down from a tree compliments of Riku.

--2 Years Ago--

--St. Patrick's Day--

"Hey Riku… why do people drink on St. Patrick's Day?" Sora asked as he sported a green outfit.

"Because some Irish dude and something to do with snakes and potatoes and then they drank to celebrate him." Riku explained rather blandly.

"Ever wanted to try drinking?" Sora asked.

"Hell no! We're too young and that stuff smells awful!"

"Only one. That's it." A slightly younger spiky haired boy said holding two beers.

"Fine…" A slight younger silver haired boy said taking a bottle.

--TEN MINUTES LATER--

"I love you Riku!" A _really _drunk Sora said after way more than one drink. He started to dance around drunkenly. "Hold me forever!"

"I don't think I can… I can't even walk!" A drunken Riku said as he tried to stand up again. The two giggled and fell to the floor and passed out.

Several bottles lay on the floor around them. The two woke up in positions they _never_ want to be in again.

(A/N: See Too Much, Too Soon Chapter 8.)

--1 Year Ago--

--President's Day--

"YAAAAAYYYY!! WE GET THE DAY OFF!! AWESOMNESS!" Sora yelled and danced around as his two friends started at him.

--Last Year--

--Halloween/Halloween Town--

See Christmas, Easter, Valentine's Day, AND St. Patrick's Day and put them together and see what you get.

Sora passed out hanging from a tree covered in chocolate. Is that what you got?

--PRESENT--

Roxas sat up quickly breathing heavily. "Another dream about him?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Short, but ya gotta admit it was funny! If you didn't get the See: Whatever… that means that, that scene was mentioned in that story. A running gag in all my KH is that Riku hangs Sora from a tree by his ankles. I don't where I got that idea. But it was in Aug of '07 when I started my first fic on my first account.


	24. Fly Swatter Ninja Nobody

**Fly Swatter Ninja Nobody!**

"Ugh! Stupid flies!" The Flurry of Dances Flames proved his name as he caught four of the small black bugs on fire.

"AHHH!!" Number XIII flailed around hopelessly swatting at bugs. "LET ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE! ALLOOOONNNNNEEEEEE!!"

"Use the fly swatter and kill them." The spiky redhead said returning to his business.

"What?" The blond asked.

"Catch." The redhead threw a plastic stick with a square plastic head with little holes in it.

He had a hard time getting a grip on the swatter. He first flung it around and then dropped it.

"So what do I do with this, Axel?" He asked examining the strange contraption.

"YOU KILL THE LITTLE BUGGERS, ROXAS!" Axel yelled setting six more on fire with an evil look in his eyes.

"Uh, okay…" Roxas walked up to a fly on the wall. He swatted at it and it flew away before he reached it. He frowned. But wouldn't give up!

He walked to the window where about twenty flies clung. First, he wondered why there were about forty flies and then he started smacking away!

One by one, two by two, five by six, the flies fell to the floor! He took another swatter and went Keyblade style on the pesky bugs.

Axel watched, amused by his ferocity.

"I AM ROXAS! THE FLY SWATTER NINJA NOBODY! HYYAAAHHH!!" Roxas yelled as he killed more and more flies.

Axel laughed. This was fun. The bug population was depleting and he was getting a show.

"HYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" Roxas smacked the last fly and they both her a cracking noise. The window was cracked and Roxas was leaning on it with the swatters. "Uh oh…"

"Roxas back away!!" Axel yelled jumping up.

"Too late…" Roxas said as he fell through the 15th story window.

"Well, at least he's a Nobody… can't die of a heart attack on the way down… Let's just hope something's down there to catch him… Otherwise Roxas is squashed like a bug…" Axel said watching him fall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I got this idea after about and hour of smashing those little bastards! There's a hole in one of our windows… and there must be fly factory around here somewhere because I killed like 60! I'M NOT EXAGGERATING! ALL IN ONE ROOM!! IT'S MADNESS! I have CRAZY OCD so if I see a fly I HAVE to smash it. It really gets your anger out though…


	25. Subtle Feelings, Hallway Greetings

**Subtle Feelings, Hallway Greetings**

_A subtle nod. A soft hello._

The only greeting we exchange.

At this rate **nothing** will change.

We never say _more._

We never say _less._

The _eyes_, the _stare._

I see nothing more there.

A pass in the hall, a moment without air.

An _empty_ nod, perhaps?

Enough to make my _**heart **_collapse.

Is there _feeling_ in his word?

Did I see a _smile_ occur?

In the back of my mind.

It's him I tend to find.

Deep down, I start to wonder.

A thought that makes my _**heart flutter**_.

The _sweet pass_, has gone by.

As quickly as a _fly._

My_** heart**_ left _buzzing._

My _**feelings**_ left _soaring._

My _**thoughts**_ left _uncertain._

My _**desires**_ left behind the _curtain._

Every day I look forward to that _smile._

Even if it's only _once_ and a _**while.**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I wrote this, and my friend said it was the story of her life. Lol. Ooh! Emphasis!!

Actually, this poem is about… well what would be the fun in just giving _that_ away?! This is a hard one! Ya gotta find the inner meaning. Tell me whose thinking and who's the one thought about.

I'll give you a hint… it's a common pairing. Very. A dude is thinking. That's all I'll say. I THINK this pairing has been used already in this collection… If not, these two have starred in a couple of fics in this collection… THAT WAS LIKE 4 HINTS!! You gotta know this one!


	26. Time

**Time**

The **seconds** tick _by._

The **hours,** how they _fly._

Time, the _**one**_ thing I wish I could _control._

_Sick_ of being _**left**_ out in the _cold._

If _**I**_ controlled _time,_

I could stop this **_over_** _**beating heart**_ of _mine._

Stop it from _**skipping**_ a _beat._

Have a _**normal pulse**_ for next we _meet._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A short one. Very.

With further consent, I declare Din's Daughter the winner of chapter 25. Now what was the prize? Did I say what it was? No I don't think I did. How about an oversized cookie and pixie stixs? That's fair enough.

It was Roxas, thinking about Axel. I forgot what that's called…

Anyway, ANOTHER prize opportunity!! Who is thinking this? Hint: it's a girl, thinking about a boy. This one is EASY if you look at the emphasized words.

Prize: Embarrassing pictures of the Kingdom Hearts cast!!

Riku: NOOOOOO!!

Meh: (maniacal laughter)


	27. Burn

**Burn**

I have to **_burn _**the memories of _you,_

So I don't **_lose_** my _head._

I _lost_ all the **_times _**we had _together,_

Now _I_ feel **dead.**

You **_messed_** with my _complexion._

You **_ruined_** my _perfection._

I'll **_never_** let you _live_ this down.

I'm **_glad _**you're in _another town._

I've gone so far as to _break_ the **_chain of memories._**

Now I can**_ kill_** you, seeing as we're _enemies._

I **_hate_** you, I want to **_destroy_** you.

I want to **_throw _**you and see how_** far**_ you _flew._

Into the **_depths of Darkness,_** you will _go._

So I don't have to **_deal _**with you _anymore._

I want to**_ burn_** you, **_roast you alive._**

**_Crush _**you, like a _fly._

Hear you _**scream,**_ **beg** for _mercy._

But you _**won't **_get any of that from **_me._**

I **_really hate_** you, it's _true._

I **_hate everything_** you _say_ and _do._

I **_can't believe_** I_ called_ you my **_friend._**

I **_can't believe_** I _thought _it was until the **_end._**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Now this one is easy. Burn? It's about Axel after Roxas left the organization.

Well, I was really inspired by this person who I thought was my friend, I wasted an entire year, and then they crushed my every will to live. Same happened to Axel!! I'm better now. Killing flies helps. XD

I STILL NEED YA'LL TO DO MY POLL!! Fanfiction members go put the two characters you want to go insane together! This is NOT a pairing. Just two people to go insane together! So far Roxas and Riku are winning! poor guys...


	28. Hate Me

This chapter only has been rated M for lyrics and words. I caution you in advanced. Mature audiences only.

**Hate Me**

A boy sat, writing on a piece of paper, as tears fell from his eyes.

_I have to block out thoughts of you, so I don't lose my head  
They crawl'in like a co__ckroach leaving babies in my bed_

He sat in front of what looked like a giant white flower bud. Darkness all around. The only light emitting front the enormous bloom.

He wrote a letter with his last bit of strength. The words were messy and uneven. Tears stained the paper. Breathing heavily and bleeding from wounds to his chest, arms and legs, he continued to write.

_Dropping little reels of tape, to remind me that I'm alone  
Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home_

He recalled his actions, his words.

The pain he caused.

Obsessed with a drug that was like none other. Power.

_There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain  
An ounce of peace is all I want for you, Will you never call again?  
_

He could never face his friends, his family, his love, ever again. He blamed himself, he could never forgive himself. He felt he didn't deserve forgiveness.

He was to forever live in solitude. Forever wallow in his.

_T__he way you never say that you love me just to put it in my face?_

_The way you never try to reach me, it is I that wanted this_

He was never blamed by anyone for his actions. Only himself. He was told he was controled. But they weren't him.

They could never understand. Even he didn't understand.

_Hate me today, hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things i didnt do for you  
Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see whats good for you_

He wished someone would give him the hate he deserved. Especially from the person he hurt the most.

The person that meant the most.

_I'm sober now for 3 whole months,_

_it's one accomplishment that you helped me with  
The one__ thing that always tore us apar_

_is t__he one thing I won't touch again_

Three months it had been. Three months he's had to think about what he had done. Three months since he last saw that face on the other side of the door. Three months since he had been enveloped in darkness.

And over three months since he had felt a thing.

_In a sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night  
While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight_

The king was at his side often. They had grown close over the past year. He stayed up late at night at the boys side. Sometimes they talked, other times they just sat, real quiet.

_You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate  
You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take  
So I'll drive so fucking far away that I'll never cross your mind  
And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind_

The king told him it wasn't his fault. The king knew evverything. But was he always right? He tried to get him to accept the fact, but he never could.

He went as far as he could. But no where was far enough. Death, perhaps? Was Hell far enough away?

No. Nowhere was far enough.

_Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you  
Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see whats good for you_

Why? Why didn't anyone hate him?! He never got what he deserved.

And went he got what he wanted, there was always Hell to pay.

He almost begged to be hated. To be stepped on. To get what he deserved.

_And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave  
Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made  
And like a baby boy I never was a man  
_

His sadness overwhelmed him. He could only bring himself to to say a soft goodbye.

He took out his anger, his agression on Heartless upon Heartless.

Killing a part of himself with each one.

He wanted to be a better person. But he knew he never could.

_'Till I saw your blue eyes cry and I held your face in my hands  
And then I fell down yelling "make it go away" just make a smile  
Come back and shine just like it used to be  
And then she whispered "How could you did this to me?"_

He could never erradicate the one picture in his mind. The tears of his friend.

The tears of the moment of betayal. The tears of the moment he left him on the other side of the door. And the boy's own tears as continued to write. It seemed as though he cried every night since then.

He wished things could go back to they way they were when the three had the sweet bliss of childhood ignorance.

_Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you  
Hate me in ways, yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see whats good for you._

He read the beginning of the letter aloud. His words ragged and staggered. "Dear Sora. Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you."

He dropped the paper and pen on the ground and walked away.

At the very bottom of the letter were the words: I'M SORRY, and blood stain.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

This is a very sad one. If you can't tell, this is Riku in between the time in Chain of Memories and KH2. He was wounded somehow, I may make this into REAL fanfic, but he came to the pod where Sora was sleeping and wrote him a letter telling him to hate him. The song lyrics are like the letter he's writing.

Oh um, on a happier note, Din's Daughter wins again, chapter 26 was it? Well TIME was about Kairi thinking of Sora. Kind of DUH obvious.

OH!! Almost forgot!! The song is Hate Me by Blue October. Not all of their songs are depressing like this. Some are happy… somewhat… The first line inspired the first line of the last chapter BURN. This fic was orginally going to be about Axel. But Riku was more fit for it.


	29. Pain

**Pain**

Pain, it comes in different forms of hurt.

Pain, something wished to be kick to the dirt.

Pain, a part of everyday life.

Pain, comes after and during strife.

Pain, emotional, physical, mental, the forms it comes.

Pain, throbbing, beating like a drum.

Pain, unavoidable, inescapable.

Pain, unfortunate, unbearable.

Pain, hard to live with, hard to deal with.

Pain, even harder when you've decided to end it with a cliff.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I know what you're thinking. O.o yea I know. It's a poem about suicide. If you couldn't tell (coughlastlinecough).

In Late Night Find, Riku had a dream of Sora jumping off a cliff to his death. If you haven't read that oh darn… read it anyways!

Oh yea, wondering who this is about? Hmm… did you read the last chapter? There's your answer. If you still don't know (flicks you on the forehead for not paying attention). Bad reader! Go back and look!

WOOT FOR SUGAR! (Ahem) random.


	30. One The Spot Filler: Riku And Fandom

**On The Spot Filler: Riku And Fandom**

"Hi, Riku here, uh, what was I going to say? Oh yea, Kurayami has writers block and homework I just say a bunch of random stuff today and ya'll can cross your fingers for her to snap out of it by tomorrow." The familiar silver haired boy said as he stood, alone.

Or so he thought…

"So umm… I guess I'll start with fanmail." He reached down and grabbed a letter. "This one is from… José Fernandez Antonio Rodriguez Adriano Guadeloupe Avocado," He paused. "AKA… Pancho?! In Mexico… writes and asks, uh… I can't read it! Can anyone translate this to English from Spanish?! Anyone?! Hello?!" His voice echoed.

He shrugged and tossed the letter behind him. He picked up another one.

"Okay! This one is in English! Uh… this is from… uh…" He face became horrorstruck as he crumpled the letter and tossed it father than the last letter. He laughed nervously as picked up another one. "You don't need to know what that one was about… heh… it's nothing…"

"Oh really? Well then I'll just take a peek." Hinote said picking up the letter and straightening it. Her face turned red and her eyes lit up. "Ooh…"

"GIVE ME THAT!!" Riku yelled tackling her.

"Wow, you got one awesome fangirl…" She glanced up at the name. "Er… fanboy… oye…"

"GIVE IT SO I CAN BURN IT!!" Riku said as she held out of his reach. It was like they were REAL siblings.

"NO WAY IN HELL! I'M SELLING THIS ON EBAY! Along with some 'photos'." She smiled impishly.

"WHAT?!"

"From the anime convention! _Remember?_"

"REMEMBER?! I'M EMOTIONALLY AND PHYSICALLY SCARRED!!" He shivered at the memories.

"Oh don't be such a baby Riku! When you go to a convention and you AREN'T in disguise you're going to get glomped, moshed, huggled, and all other fangirl terms. Speaking of, the fangirl in me is starting to like this situation…" She smirked as he still held her pinned to the ground. His face reddened and he got up immediately.

"Whatever…" He said looking anywhere but at her.

"Any fangirl would pay _good_ money for that. I gots it for free. Lucky me!" She said happily and took the letter with her. Flashing it back at him, making him cringe. It was a drawing. A very disturbing drawing of him and Sora.

Riku could never look at Sora the same. Riku grabbed a Monster energy drink, downed it one drink, emptied a few packs of pixie stixs into his mouth, and washed that down with a Red Bull.

"I THINK THAT ABOUT WRAPS THINGS UP FOR TODAY! GOODNIGHT!!" Riku grabbed his Way to Dawn and ran in the direction Hinote walked off in.

Swearing, yelling, splattering, punching, squashing, swishing, squealing, of pain and satisfaction, more swearing, tons more yelling, more splattering, tearing and shrieks of horror could be heard. The shriek was at first hers.

But then it was his.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

One of those "don't ask don't tell" ones… I was in a serious writers block today and I pushed off my homework to think and figure out nothing. So here's what comes of my procrastination. And this one dues a little imagination. Heh… rhymes…

ANYWAY… probably next chapter will be the Poll Winners Oneshot. (sighs) Of course, Riku and Roxas won. Should be fun!

Look! Riku's getting ready! Look at the amount sugar intake he just had! Incase you don't know, Monster is a Mountain Dew energy drink (neither do I own), pixie stixs are pure flavored sugar, and Red Bull gives you wings! (At least that's what the commercial says. Anyway it's just another energy drink)

WOOOH! WE'VE HIT 30!! Aw damn! It's almost middleaged!!


	31. Always There

**Always There**

This is a tale of three friends. No, not three, five. Five friends forever bound together.

Fate or coincidence, this is how it will always be. Never again will anyone separate them. Never again will there be anything but friendship and love between them.

But tales always have beginnings. And five was once three. But even though, the two were always a part of the circle of friends.

They were always there.

Here is the evidence of this strange occurrence. A strange occurrence that couldn't be understood and couldn't be explained until several years later.

--Destiny Islands--

Xx--The New Girl--xX

"Hey, who are you?" The little spiky haired boy asked as he looked down at a girl about his age with red hair and a ragged dress who was lying on the beach.

She looked up at him, her face covered in sand. "I'm Kairi. Who are you?" She didn't bother asking where she was, this strange boy was more fascinating.

"I'm Sora." He said smiling. His blue eyes shone brightly. For a moment, she thought his brunette hair was more of a golden color. Perhaps it was the sun? Or her imagination? Yes this must have been it. Children were known for their wild imagination.

"Nice to meet you." She said as she stood up. She fell forward and he caught her. For a moment, he thought her hair was several shades lighter, and a color that near equaled the sand. But it must have been a reflection, or something of his imagination.

The little silver haired boy came walking up the beach, and to his surprise he didn't recognize either of them. He had never seen the two little blond kids before. The sun got to his eyes and he rubbed them. Revealing Sora and the new girl.

Assuming it was his imagination, he ran toward them to meet the new girl.

Imagination, could they all have imagined the same? Or were they always there?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A sweet little fic about if Roxas and Namine were always there inside Sora and Kairi somehow. I can just imagine their cute little chibi-like child faces! (sigh)

Sorry!! No Poll Winner fic today! I got hung up at the mall! I AM a girl afterall!


	32. A Part Of Me

**A Part Of Me**

A part of me left behind.

A part of me left on your mind.

A part of me is filled with hate.

A part of me can't concentrate.

A part of me is your hero.

A part of me is a zero.

A part of me craves your touch.

A part of me misses you so much.

A part of me is filled with love.

A part of me is soft as a dove.

A part of me loves you still.

A part of me always will.

A part of me is cold through and through.

A part of me is always with you.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aww! A love poem! (gags) I write them yet hate them. And I'm good at them. I'm not much into the lovey dovey crap. But that's just me.

Sorry again! Promise! Poll Fic either the next chapter or the one after that!! Make sure you do my new poll! Pick 2 genres!!

Oh, you guys want to know who this is about, eh? WELL IT'S YOUR NEXT PRIZE OPPORTUNITY!! It's really simple. Dunno why I'm even giving this one out.


	33. Draws My Love

**Draws My Love**

Falling apart and falling back.

Bright as noon and sharp as a tack.

Sweet spring breeze and love in the air.

Beautiful memories and skin so fair.

Fresh crayons and a fresh notepad.

Warm hearted smile and it makes me glad.

Drawing quickly and sketching memories past.

Dressed in white and thinking fast.

Drew the story of my life and then I was sold.

She told me crazy stories and it never got old.

This is my girl and my one true love.

Crisp, clean and white as a dove.

Sandy blonde hair and eyes blue as the sea.

I loved her and she was the perfect one for me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I know, I know, ya'll hate this pairing. RoxasXNamine since it is SOO cannon. I don't like it either, but it was all I could think of. I was busy RPGing on ponybox and got carried away.

And I know, I know, still no Poll Oneshot. I promise sometime soon! For now, I got to sleep. Gah, family reunion tomorrow! SUCKS TO BE ME! Soon! Soon! Soon!


	34. Clock Ticks

**Clock Ticks, Darkness Consumes, Death Awaits**

_How many days I have spent alone?_

_How many nights I have spent in the darkness?_

_How many times I have seen the death of the ones I love?_

_How many lives must be lost before the war is over?_

_How many hours do I have until I die?_

_I guess I will never know…_

_I think my death is approaching. I can feel it. The clock ticks as my death waits at midnight. _

_With every chime of the clock I sit anxiously as my death awaits me. _

_I flinch at every corner, not know what will strike me next._

_I watch my back furiously, obsessively. Never knowing what's behind me. Stalking me, watching my every movement, following me._

_I cannot trust anyone. Especially not my shadow. My shadow is hardly ever mine. I'm followed by thousands, waiting to steal my shallow heart._

_Like my worthless heart is even worthy of Kingdom Hearts.  
_

_I turn, I see nothing. It's like, my eyes are forever shut. They might as well be._

_If I had even an ounce of light, maybe I would have seen this disaster coming. I was born in darkness. And dark so shall I soon fade._

_I've been thinking, maybe I'm like the Heartless too. I crave what they crave. Need what they need. I lack emotion. I lack love. I lack a heart._

_S__o lay, as I wait to die... I see a never-ending black cloth over me. One light shines. The last light of mine._

_The clock strikes midnight. For whom does the bell toll?_

_**Well, the bell tolls for me.**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

This is a thing I wrote when I first got my laptop and I was on my way to vacation in Frankenmuth in early February '08. The first document ever saved on my laptop! Wooh! I kind of forgot about it until now… heh… I have a bad memory!

Well anyway, another little thing about Riku in the darkness. Going insane, I might add. Heh… fun.


	35. Fire

**Fire**

The** heat,** the_ burning._

The **want, **the _yearning._

A _feeling_ of **anger** and **fear.**

A _foggy_ cloud, never **clear.**

A _flickering flame._

One that _cannot be tame._

_Graceful_ as it **dances.**

_Holds your eyes_ with its **trances.**

Both **dangerous** and _helpful._

**Destruction **that can be _controlled._

A **burning **in _one's eyes_.

A **flame** that stretches_ to the skies._

_One that nothing_ can **imitate.**

_One that defies_ **fate**.

A** power** familiar, yet so _strange._

A **feeling** that will never _change._

A _**burning desire.**_

A _**need**_ for _**fire.**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I'M BACK! AND FEELING CRAZY! My poll oneshot sucks right now so it's on hold. They'll be poems for the next few chapters. I'm working on a Naruto fic right now so sorry for slow updates on this one. Come on its got 35 freaking chapters! That's more than fanfictions I have on BOTH accounts. And it's some pretty decent work. Excluding some songfics… No more marching band so I should be good for now!

Dude I make too many Axel fics…


	36. The Darker Side

**The Darker Side**

Black as coal on a raven night.

Always secretive, eager to fight.

What's in a human heart?

A force that pulls you apart.

Fear, anger, and hate.

To express these is your fate.

What truly is love?

No, it's not as pure as a dove.

There is a darker side few know.

A darker side all can show.

Love is a confusing word.

Misunderstood by all across the world.

A darker side too often shown.

Looks like a crushed heart blown.

Hate is buried in love.

Black as night, covered in blood.

The darker side.

The truer side.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A main theme of Kingdom Hearts! There two sides of a heart. A Good one and a Bad one. This about the bad side. As if it isn't obvious. XD


	37. Mark of Death

**Mark of Death**

A yellow moon, full as it flies.

Marks terror in the starless skies.

As the scowling moon perches on horizon.

Takes control over the sun.

Ominous raven clouds.

Surrounds the moon, see how proud.

Faded orange, golden yellow.

Marks death for an unlucky fellow.

Darkest of night, witching hour.

Air thick and oh so sour.

Shiver and shake.

Body about to break.

Afraid to turn the corner.

Afraid you'll have no mourner.

Losing your mind.

Ran out of time.

Just take your last breathe.

For the howling moon is your mark of death.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Let's say this is from the point of view of an Organization member. And what member has anything to do with a moon? Hmm... Well let's just.... ASK THE READERS! Review now and answer the question and win a big bottle of flavored bubbles! Hours of edible fun!

Warning: Bubbles may cause itching, scratching, loss or blur of vision, hallucinations of Kingdom Hearts characters, an extreme craving of human hearts and the desire of crushing humans hearts, random manical laughing, obessive gasping, and the need to scream "I AM THE KEYBLADE MASTER!!" in the streets of random place you don't know of, and the desire to be in a Disney movie.


	38. 20 Ways To Make The Riku Replica Cry!

Time again for another 20 ways!!

**20 Ways To Make The Riku Replica Cry!!**

1. Tell him he's just another failed copy of Vexen.

2. Tell all the failed Vexen copies where he is.

3. Put a GPS tracker on him and give it to the copies.

4. Point and laugh as he is chased by the thousands of failures.

5. Make fun of his grass skirt.

6. Tell him spandex is soo last year.

7. Tell him the real Riku is soo much cooler.

8. Tell him the fangirls are ashamed.

9. Tell him he'll never be as good as the real Riku.

10. Ask if he feels like Barbie.

11. Ask him what those "memories" Larxene gave him were. o.O

12. Watch him have a freak-out.

13. Record it and put it on YouTube!

14. Make him and the real Riku watch it. Record each reaction.

15. Show them both to Repliku! (Riku will be laughing, and Repliku will be gasping and crying!)

16. When he is sleeping, write "I LOVE RIKU!!" all over him with permanent marker.

17. Put the real Riku and the Repliku in the same room.

18. WATCH THE BEATDOWN!

19. Bet with Luxord who would win.

20. Shout that you think Riku will win, hands down, no ifs ands or buts, and that you love the real Riku more. XD

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Slow updates suck. I know. WELL LIFE SUCKS SO SUCK IT UP AND DEAL WITH IT!!!!

And the winner is Din's Daughter. She answered first. Sorry, other person. Saïx is the moon dude. Enjoy your bubbles.

We are not responsible for anything that may or may not happen while using these bubbles. Hencho en China. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Therefore we aren't liable.


	39. What Are You Thankful For? XIII Style!

More of Roxas' round the table questions!

**What Are You Thankful For? XIII Style!**

"Hey guys, Happy Thanksgiving!" Roxas said as he walked into the kitchen. Everyone was putting things together for the feast. Even Xemnas was part of the preparation.

"He-y Roxas. How's it going?" Axel greeted as he made the traditional burnt stuffing.

"What are you guys thankful for?" Roxas asked.

"FIRE!!" Axel yelled smiling wickedly as he over burned the burned stuffing.

"Cool down hothead." Xigbar said.

"What are you thankful for Shooter?" Axel asked.

"Projectile weapons."

"Of course." Marluxia said.

"What're you thankful for pretty boy?" Xigbar asked.

"Flowers, they're just so gorgeous!" He said proudly.

"Oookaaayyy…" Larxene said.

"And what about you, Ms. Lightning?" Marluxia turned the question to her.

"Electricity! Couldn't survive without it!!"

"Shocking." Demyx said sarcastically.

"And what are you thankful for Nocturne?" She asked.

"MUSIC! OH THE WONDERFUL MUSIC!!" He brought out his sitar and played a few stings.

"As to be expected." Zexion said as he read a book.

"What're you thankful for bookworm?" Demyx asked.

"The fact that there are other smart people in the world I've yet to meet. And not just the idiots here." He said, going back to his reading. Lexaeus nodded. "And what about you Lexaeus?"

"I had another chance at life."

"That's peculiar and unexpected…" Vexen said.

"What about you, mad genius?"

"BRAINS!!!" Vexen stood up and yelled. Everyone stared at him.

"That's actually not surprising." Luxord said.

"I was joking… what're you thankful for Gambler?"

"Money, saké, treasure, Tortuga." Luxord smiled, remember the good times.

"Always with the alcohol." Saïx said.

"And what about you full-of-it moon?"

"A blue moon." Saïx said, by this time everyone had sat down at the table except Xemnas.

"Makes sense." Xaldin said.

"Does it Whirlwind? What are you thankful for?" Saïx asked.

"Sharp objects." Xaldin said sharpening his knives.

"Right to the point…" Xemnas said putting the turkey on the table.

"What about you Superior?" Xaldin asked.

"I am thankful for the fact that human hearts are so easy to crush." Xemnas smiled.

Everyone shrugged it off because they knew it was true and it wasn't shocking at all.

"What are you thankful for Roxas? You started this now you can answer." Xemnas asked as Xaldin carved the turkey and Axel served it.

"I'm thankful for my other half. Without him I wouldn't exist."

Everyone sat for a moment is silence and pondered what had just happened.

Holy gee it happed again!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

If you remember the oneshot earlier in this fic, entitled I Like Waffles you'll know of the Organization's randomness. Ah Roxas, you little troublemaker.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!!


	40. 20 Ways To Annoy Xemnas!

Yay! Another 20 Ways! That rhymes!

**20 Ways To Annoy Xemnas!**

1: This'll be easy. Tell him you know he has a heart.

2: Take away his lab stuff so he can't do tests.

3: Call him a science nerd.

4: Ask him if he won his school science fair.

5: If he says no, point and laugh.

6: If he says yes, yell "geek" and point and laugh.

7: Photoshop a picture of him holding kittens.

8: Call him, say you're his mom, and tell him he's grounded from Kingdom Hearts.

9: Hide his heart collection.

10: Have the Organization throw him a birthday party!

11: Since you don't know his actual b-day, throw it every single day!

12: Invite Stabby The Clown as the entertainment.

13: RUN!!!

14: Ask him if he feels older everyday.

15: Tell him the light thingys are a total ripoff.

16: Ask him what crack he's on that made him do studies on hearts.

17: Ask him if you can have some.

18: If he says no, take it anyway.

19: If he says yes… well… you probably shouldn't take it at this point in the list.

20: Yell MANSEX randomly.

Lucky 21: Piece of advice, you have nowhere to run, so write a will before you start.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ya'll know this is funny and ya'll know you wanna mess with Xemnas. And Ya'll know if you really did this you'd be dead within the top 5. XD

Wow, how many chaps I got now? FORTY?! MARY! (inside joke) Close to over the hill! 40 IS the new 30!


	41. What Kingdom Hearts Character Are You?

**What Kingdom Hearts Character Are You?!**

1. What Would You Do In This Situation? Your best friend wants to find a way off your secluded island and the night before departure there's a large storm of hurricane proportions threatening to destroy your hard work on a raft.

A: Run around frantically looking for your friends while you could die any minute.

B: Get kidnapped.

C: FOLLOW THE DARKNESS!

2. Pick Your Weapon!

A: Giant Key to smack things with!

B: What? Violence?

C: DARKNESS!

3. Pick Your Sidekick!

A: Random strangers I just met!!

B: I can't fight, just fight for me.

C: EVIL DISNEY VILLIANS!

4. What Do You Fight For?

A: The sake of the universe! Whatever that means…

B: My stolen heart.

C: Uh… my vainness and my wanting to be better than Sora, I mean my "best friend."

Results!

Mostly A's: You are Sora! Somewhat stupid and clueless and like to randomly smack things with oversize things used to unlock doors!

Mostly B's: You are Kairi! A damsel in distress who can't really fight for herself. I feel bad for you.

Mostly C's: You are Riku! A crazy darkness lover who's selfishness has gotten the better of him. Did I mention crackhead?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Something new! There might be a few more! It's not really a fic, or a list, or anything, but it's funny! DON'T BE A MEANIE AND SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT THIS! I HAVE MORE THAN ENOUGH GOOD CRAP TO BALANCE OUT THIS CRAP! DEAL. WITH. IT!


	42. I Thought I Loved You Loved the Thought

**I Thought I Loved You, You Loved The Thought**

_"I've been thinking for a while, for a while I've had to think. Alone in the darkness, for darkness is also alone. It's a cheesy story, but most stories are cheesy. I hated myself for too long, for myself it's too long to hate. You wouldn't understand this, this doesn't understand you. Love is a challenge to find, though I challenge myself to love. A heart is filled with despair; to some despair is their love. To live is to die, to die is to live. To breathe is to suffocate, to suffocate is to breathe. To be wise is to know nothing, to know nothing is to be wise. To love is to hate, to hate is to love. Isn't it funny when you switch the way you say something, and it means something totally different? That's what you do to me. In your mind you think one thing, but say something else. What's wrong? Aren't you listening to your heart? Is it sending mixed signals? Do you think this is wrong?! Us?! Is your heart working hard, or is it hardly working?! Tell me what's going on! If you don't tell me, I'm gone! We're through! I thought I loved you, you loved the thought."_ A note lay on a desk beside a bed in a room. The writing was at first neat, but then scribbled.

A shame, really, it is never like it seems in the world. Will this person wake up and say "Good morning lord" or "Good lord, morning"? A little mix of words twists the lives of everyone around you. An important lesson to be learned if you value what you have, not have what is valuable.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Random inspiration, I got this whole thing from the phrase "I though I loved you" and took some things out of the poem I wrote entitled "Only Human" that is in that style of twisted words. I hope you understand what's going on. There are two people in a controversial situation. And one is twisting words to hide how they feel about the relationship.

This one would be hard to guess, maybe, the person who wrote the note would be easy, but the one who it's too is a bit trickier. Let's see who gets it. It's my first in while man! I've been slow at updating due to writersblockitis. A terrible disease, lol.

Whoever guesses right gets the satisfaction of guessing right and a little feeling of ultimate happiness. Value what you have, not what is valuable right? (What is valuable means something of material possession.) Oh, btw, happy 2009. Here's to a long list of fanfics.


	43. Take My Hand

**Take My Hand**

Right there for you to take.

Please don't let my heart break.

The waves are crashing on top of me.

Please just don't let things be.

Stand up, run and save me.

Before I just go crazy.

This is one move you won't regret.

Take my hand, and all is set.

Don't look back.

It'll be fine, that's a fact.

It's not a trap, don't worry.

The tears in your eyes make your judgment blurry.

Please, just take my hand.

We'll be together, it'll be grand.

I promise you, you won't regret.

It's a good decision, don't fret.

So come on, you know you want to.

To the darkness, all your dreams will come true.

Who needs light, it just holds you back?

But in the darkness there is one thing you'll lack.

But emotions just make you weak.

And a heart is for the meek.

So take my hand.

Let's finally go to another land.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The beginning of a line of poems based off of what is on an avatar/icon. This one has Riku outstretching his hand for Sora and it says "Take My Hand."


	44. I Would Miss You

**I Would Miss You**

My fake heart aches.

Staggered, every breathe I take.

Where will you even go?

Will you drift on the wind wherever it blows?

Why do you have to leave me?

Why are you leaving behind all we could be?

I need you.

I just don't know what to do.

I called after you as you walked away.

But then I was lost for what to say.

You looked at me with a clenched fist.

You said you wouldn't be missed.

That's not true.

_I_ would miss you.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Another poem based off an icon. This is one of, if you couldn't guess it, Axel and Roxas. It says "I Would Miss You."

This was an easy one! I went image searching so I have TONS more to do!!! Yay for inspiration! Wow, this took like two minutes. It's taking longer to write this part… lol.


	45. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

I left you all behind, truly I am sorry.

I thought of myself, I didn't mean to make you worry.

Even after all is said and done, you still accepted me.

But in the end I know things will never be as they used to be.

Treat me like I ought to be treated.

For our friendship, I have desecrated.

For too long I was away from your side.

If I were you, I swear my heart would have died.

Yea, I think you're just plain crazy.

Your watering eyes make your judgment hazy.

Betrayal is heavy burden to bear.

To treat me the same just isn't fair.

Smile just once for me, if it's not too much to ask.

From seeing you now, my body is about to collapse.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Whoo! IDK why I whoo! This poem is sad! It's a picture of Riku that says "Betrayal."

Let's keep going on with these! Yea!


	46. How It All Began

**How It All Began…**

"Hey Zexion, you're smart. How did it all begin?" The innocent water lover asked, curling up on the couch next to the man reading a book.

"Well, Demyx, how we began was a foolish man who sought the ultimate knowledge and it turned him in a crazed lunatic with no sense of reality and us into beings with frozen age and inhuman abilities along with the thought of having no feelings." Zexion explained.

"Okay, what was before that?" Demyx asked.

"Well, that psychopath was born. And when two people love each other very much, or are very drunk, they perform love ritual which will result in a child appearing on their doorstep delivered by stork approximately nine months later." He dumbed down some of the technical stuff for Demyx.

"What was before that?"

"Umm, humans were created. There are two possible theories. Creation and Evolution. They are both complicated processes in which we may never understand."

"What about before that?"

"Well… the creation of the solar system, universe, and planets, which can all be explained by one occurrence. Chuck Norris and Mr. T were sparring once. Chuck Norris went to roundhouse kick Mr. T, but he blocked it. This is commonly known today as the "Big Bang." Do you understand Demyx?"

"Yep! Thanks Zexion!!" Demyx skipped off as he thought of watching kung fu movies.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Not a poem, well I guess I lied, or I thought I would just do poems. WHO CARES?! I CAN'T MAKE MY UP FREAKING MIND! *ahem* anyway… heh heh.

This isn't based off an avatar, but it WAS based off something I found on a deviantArt comment, while searching for avatars! "Chuck Norris and Mr. T were sparring once. Chuck Norris went to roundhouse kick Mr. T, but he blocked it. This is commonly known today as the "Big Bang"." That counts, right? Well I found it extremely funny and I just HAD to share it with you!

I don't remember who it was who had it, or where it originally came from, but it is fricken hilarious.


	47. Forsaken

**Forsaken**

Chilled hands are shaking between tired legs. Tears stain the bloodied floor. Eyes are frigid and aghast. Gasping breath for words repeating. Ragged clothes cover a broken body. Wounds ooze a warm crimson life like a volcano's rupture.

A war rages on around a calm frozen entity. One not believing what their eyes have told. They look to their bloodstained hands and believe their wrong was never more right, but inside their heart bursts. For now they have slain themselves and for that they have no purpose.

The last thing they ask is why the lord has now forsaken them. For they have done what they have been asked. The lord will not answer them.

The lord only gives answers to humans. To _real_ people. Not to the demons who have taken his image.

"Please… I don't want to die… I'm _real…_ I'm real enough! I feel… I love… I care… I cry… If that doesn't make me real then what does it make me?! Answer me! I need… I need to know! I need to know how to be real!" A boy yells, cries, and suffers to know the answers. Answers so close, but so far away. "Father, why have you forsaken me? In your eyes forsaken me, in your thoughts forsaken me, and in your heart forsaken me! I cry when angels deserve to die." Tears rolled down his cheeks.

He now lay on the ground in his tears and blood, in wounds not of someone else's making. He wallows in his own self hate. He cannot live with himself the way he is. He does not like the feeling of being incomplete.

"I don't think you trust in my self righteous suicide…"

How cruel is the golden rule? When the lives we live are only golden plated?

"I saw god cry in the reflection of my enemies. They're human. They're normal. They're _real._ I want to be real. Give me a heart! Make me real!"

He cried more. And more, and just couldn't stop.

"I just want to love. So please, forsake me no longer."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

If you didn't catch it, there are a few song lyrics in here. Some from Chop Suey! by System of a Down, and Golden by Fall Out Boy. So there's that. And the icon says "Forsaken" with a pic of Roxas looking up.

Updates are MAJORLY slow right now because my laptop is broken. And I can't get my documents unless I know that there's no virus on it. So tantrum all you want, but I had a special 50 planned, but I guess I won't update past 49. Sorry!


	48. You'll Be The Death Of Me

**You'll Be the Death of Me**

_I tried to talk some sense into you. You just wouldn't listen. I can't exactly follow you. They'd label me a traitor and kill me._

_Why'd you do this? There's just HAS to be a more logical explanation than, "Oh, I don't belong, no one will miss me." Moron, I'm gonna miss you. When you finally get this it'll mean that I'm gone, or just have given up on you._

_If you ever come back, and I'm not here, I just wanted you to know that what I feel for you is real. Nothing anyone says will change that._

_  
Not even you. All I can do is sigh and shake my head at you._

_Roxas I swear, you'll be the death of me._

_Your Friend, I guess,_

_Axel._

Axel set his letter on a desk in an empty room. A silhouette painting of two Keyblades was above the bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A short letter from Axel to Roxas. I gotta stop using this. It's an icon of Axel and Roxas when he leaves and it says "You'll be the death of me." It was all I could do in my short amount of time.


	49. The Dreaded Day of Evil

**The Dreaded Day of Evil**

"OH MY GOD! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" A spiky haired teen yelled, circling his friends.

"Where are the aliens from this time?" A silver haired teen asked, annoyed.

"NO! IT'S FRIDAY THE 13TH!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!" The teen continued to run around in circles.

"Uh, we've survived many Friday the 13th's." The redhead said.

"BARELY! Remember last year when Riku's deck caved and broke off?!"

"You were jumping on it with a cement pot on it. And it was about thirty years old. So yea… it broke." Riku said.

"What about the year of the hurricane that almost destroyed the island?! Huh, Kairi!?"

"It was being taken over by heartless. And that wasn't even on a Friday!" Kairi said.

"Well it lasted past a Friday the 13th!"

"You're so stupid." Riku said walking away.

"Yea… it's just a myth." Kairi said following.

"YOU'LL SEE! YOU TRY TO MESS WITH FEAR AND FEAR MESSES WITH YOU!"

"Sora, you said that saying wrong." Riku said.

"WHATEVER!" Sora yelled, taking salt out of his pocket and throwing it over his shoulder.

xX--(creepy bloody letters)Later--Xx

"Friday the 13th, how stupid." Riku scoffed. He stopped on a crack subconsciously and was suddenly struck but a person on a bike. A motorbike. Like one with an engine. Oh and rubber leaves a nasty burn.

Riku found that out bad. He messed with karma and karma kicked his ass with a motorcycle. More like, UP the ass… Ooh… that's going to hurt for a while.

xX--(creepy bloody letters)Even Later--Xx

Kairi walked along the beach. She didn't really know what to think of bad luck, fear, or karma. She sort of agreed with Riku. The whole concept of Friday the 13th was childish and stupid.

She shrugged it off and continued to walk along the beach. She ran into Jimmy, the resident weather teller and anti-pants hobo.

He wore garlic, had a piece of wood in his hand, a salt shaker, and was careful not to step on cracks.

"Hey Jimmy, what's the weather going to be like today?" Kairi asked.

"DOOOOOMMMMM!!!!" Jimmy yelled as his eye twitched.

"Uhhmm…" Kairi took a few steps back and Jimmy gasped.

"BLACK CAT! DON'T LET IT CROSS YOUR PATH!" Jimmy spit in his hands and twirled around like a pirate who saw a black spot.

"It's cute! It's also harmless, Jimmy." Kairi said walking towards the cat.

"You've been warned! DOOOMMMMM!!!!" Jimmy got on his bike with a broken dented tire and honked the clown horn on the front as he rode away.

"Oh he's just a psycho…" She said to herself as the cat rubbed against her legs and walked away.

A little bit later on, Kairi walked along the beach and a sudden storm came. She was drenched as a tidal wave came over and washed over her.

To this day, she never swam in the ocean again. Why? Only her therapist knows. FRANKEN FISH REALLY DOES EXIST. And so does the doctor at the emergency room and Jimmy.

xX—Back to Sora Who's Apparently Telling the Story—Xx

"Ever wonder why Riku walks funny? Or you never see Kairi actually IN the water? Well they didn't respect the fear. They didn't protect themselves against the superstitious aspects of life. Never turn around three times saying 'bloody Mary' or you'll have your eyes clawed out. It happened. Trust me. One thing you must remember. Irony is a bit-" Sora was cut off by a cat crossing his path and falling over a very large crack into the dark abyss below.

BEWARE THE BAD LUCK! Respect the fear. Respect it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

And that was my Friday the 13th fanfic. It was just a normal day for me. Random, I know.

But the day before, Thursday the 12th, was one of the worst mornings of my life. The full details are contained on my deviantART page. I almost died while riding the bus to school. .com/

I got my bad luck early. Hope you survived your Friday the 13th! I hope you survive your Valentine's Day too. XD


	50. Fifty Already?

I haven't done a thingy up here in a while... so... A milestone of my collection! Numba fity! This isn't a normal fic, it's more of the characters chatterin' and havin' fun. Happy 50th to me! More to come!!!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Fifty Already?**

"Well today we've joined together for the celebrating of the 50th fanfiction in this collection. My god people you actually read ALL of them?! Or did you skip some? Smart readers." Riku said and smiled, but got punched by Kurayami.

"HEY! THEY DON'T SUCK THAT BAD!" Kurayami yelled.

"A couple of them do…" Riku laughed.

"You do know that you're in most of them, right?" Kurayami glared and Riku stopped smiling. Now Kurayami laughed. Riku cleared his throat.

"We've survived and so have the readers. Shockingly, Kurayami continues to make people laugh with her crude humor and life experiences put down into this crazy collection. When will your ideas end?" Riku said.

"Well, I never stop thinking, and the world never stops changing… So I guess my ideas will never end!!" Kurayami smiled.

"That blows…" Riku said.

"I like the fanfictions!" Roxas smiled. "We get to be displayed in ways we never thought of!"

"You just like the ones about you. And they all make you look stupid…" Riku stared at him.

"I don't really care. I just like being thought of as somebody!" Roxas smiled.

"At least he's not as stupid as Sora…" Riku mumbled.

"Hey!!" Sora yelled. "Let's just get on with this! It's Q and A time!"

"Who's first to be questioned by Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Let's let the author go first!" Naminé said.

"Yea, let's get the crazies over with first." Riku snickered.

"You're next then." Kurayami smiled and walked over to a chair by Sora.

"Oh whatever…"

"Welcome to Interviews with Sora! So, Kurayami, may I call you Kurayami?" Sora started.

"You may call me Your Majesty the Cheese Lover." Kurayami said, smiling.

"I'll just call you Kurayami…" Sora said. "So, first question. What inspired you to make this fanfiction collection?"

"Umm… Well… I'd rather put them all together than have fifty separate fanfics… ya know?" Kurayami replied. "I already have thirty-seven."

"Do you plan to keep going on with these fanfics?"

"Oh yea, definitely. There are still more ideas I have to express."

"Although writers shouldn't have favorites, what is your favorite of each genre and what is your all-time favorite out of the collection?"

"Hmm… well I like the Flyswatter Ninja Nobody, poor Roxas falls out of a window! That's my comedy fav. Uhm… poem… hmm… hard one. I like the hate poem Burn. That's a real life experience put into Axel's POV. Songfic… oh it HAS to be Ever You Broke Out In Song!!! It was soo much fun writing it with all the characters popping up and adding to the Queens song! A hurt/comfort fav has to be Moon Showers. A little yaoi between Demyx and Saïx was cute. Friendship… hm… Always There, little you guys!!! Fav 20 Ways, well, sorry Riku, but it has to be 20 Ways To Annoy Riku! It has an alternate title, 20 Ways To Get Your Ass Handed To You By Riku, but that was just too long."

"So now that you've hit fifty, what big plans do you have in the future?"

"I plan to keep doing what I'm doing but make it better."

"Are you going to have more Organization XIII round the table discussions?"

"Of course!!! I just need a reason too!"

"Okay! Next! Riku!" Sora yelled, and Riku and Kurayami switched places.

"So Riku, how do you feel about being in a popular collection such as this one?"

"Well, when I'm in a fic that makes me look good, I'm okay with it. But the completely ridiculous ones I just want to shoot myself."

"I know the feeling… Anyway, what do you want to see from Kurayami in the future?"

"Less crack fics. Enough Said."

"But people like crack fics and they're Kurayami's best seller, how do you feel about that?"

"Screw them."

"Nice… NEXT!" Sora yelled as Roxas and Riku switched spots.

"So, other half of me, how do you feel about being in this collection?"

"Well, I like it. I like being somebody!" Roxas smiled.

"What do you wish to see from Kurayami in the future?"

"More of me! And more Organization stuff!"

"Of course. People do like funny Organization fics."

"Yep!!"

"Okay! Come on up Naminé!" Sora said as Roxas and Naminé switched places.

"So Naminé, you're not in the collection much, how do you feel about that?"

"Well… I'm quite alright with that, because, if you've read some of the fanfictions, you wouldn't want to be in them either." Naminé said, almost laughing but got a cold look from Kurayami. She cleared her throat.

"So what do you think of the fics you are currently in?"

"They make me look like a moron."

"Yeaaa I agree. But so do the ones I'm in. So I feel your pain."

"But you ARE a moron."

"Yeaaa I know."

"OKAY! GET YO ASSES UP! MY TURN TO DO THE QUESTIONS!!!" Kurayami yelled, pushing Sora out of his seat. "Okay! My turn!!"

"Oh great, the freak-show is up next…" Riku sighed.

"I heard that!!!" Kurayami yelled, glaring.

"You were meant to!!!" Riku yelled, glaring back.

Sora, Roxas, and Naminé stood back watching the two as the glare became a physical lightning bolt between them. Their heads enlarged as they fought.

"This is so stereotypically manga/anime…" Naminé said as the background moved from red squiggles to blue squiggles.

"Yea, now all I need is an abnormally large sweat drop and Sora needs a confusion squiggle/giant question mark. Oh and you Namine need to go ghost white!" Roxas said and Sora looked at him with a confused look. It began.

The question mark appeared above Sora's head, Roxas had a giant sweat drop and as Riku and Kurayami fought with enlarged heads, Naminé went white as they started throwing things at each other.

Ah, the life of an anime/manga.

"RANDOM DANCING!!!" Demyx appeared, playing his Sitar with Axel and… well just Axel, no one else would accept fifty bucks to wear a grass skirt and a Hawaiian shirt. Axel REALLY needed the money to pay back Luxord after that poker game.

Everyone went white and jaws dropped and all formed extra, extra, EXTRA large sweat drops.

Kurayami shut her mouth and only one thought came to mind. "Why?"

"'Cause I want to." Demyx answered.

"Okaaayyyy…" Kurayami said. "Oh… and by the way… YOU'RE INTERRUPTING MY FIFTY SPECIAL!!!"

"Oh! You're turning fifty! Lookin' good girl!" Demyx gave Kurayami the thumbs up. She gave him a different finger. "Ha-arsh. Pft."

"Sorry, but I needed the money. Ya know how Luxord gets when you lose at poker and don't have the money to pay him back…" Axel said.

"Yea… sadly I know that…" Kurayami said and the two did a fist bump. "We cool Axel. But Demyx, get out!"

"Why!? I'm in a few of this collection!"

"So?!! Get out!!"

"YOU ARE A MEAN BE-OTCH!"

"I KNOW! NOW LEAVE!"

Demyx scoffed, turned, strummed, and left.

"What about me?" Axel asked.

"Get some pants and you can stay."

"Yes!" Axel said excited. He looked around. "Can I have someone's pants?"

"You can have Riku's!" Kurayami snickered and Riku's faced was flushed.

"What?! Hey! No! No way in hell man!!" Riku yelled and looked at the floor. "Not again…"

"What do you mean by "again"?" Roxas asked.

"You're too young to know." Riku said shaking his head.

"But I ain't…" Axel put his arm around Riku and smiled.

"HELLZ NAH! NOT YOU!" Riku yelled, pushing him off.

"Fine, Mr. PMSing won't give me his pants, I'll be right back." Axel walked out a door and right back in, in his usual attire.

"See? This isn't reality! Insta-chango! Is there anything else I'm missing?!!" Roxas said enthusiastically.

"The cheesy love story between two friends but they'll never admit it until one of them is almost dead, and the most likely won't ever kiss and part ways but never forget each other, and just _maybe_ they'll meet again in the future and still love each other." Axel said and everyone stared at him. "What? I read my shoujo manga…"

"Please tell me you were looking for dirty magazines but found shoujo under Xemnas or Marluxia's bed." Kurayami said.

"Uh… sure!" Axel laughed nervously.

"This thing is killing the readers, if they aren't dead already, so can we just end it, while we all have some dignity left?" Riku asked, sighing.

"Nope!! We can't end it until you lose ALL of your dignity Riku!" Kurayami smiled.

"Oh god…"

"FIRST ONE TO GET HIS PANTS GETS SORA'S LUNCHMONEY!" Kurayami yelled.

"HEY!!" Sora and Riku yelled in unison.

"Oh well, I better get them first if I want lunch…" Sora said and thus started the chase.

"I FREAKING HATE YOU GUYS!!!!!" Riku yelled and ran into oblivion with crazed lunatics chasing after him.

Ah what a happy ending.


	51. What's In A Heart?

**What's In A Heart?**

Tis by thy name that is my enemy.

Thou art thyself, though not a Nobody,

What's a Nobody? It is nor hand, nor heart,

Nor feeling, nor face, nor any other part,

Belonging to a man. O, be some other name.

What's in a heart? That which we call love

By any other word would sound as sweet, so my sweet cherub,

Were he not called Nobody, retain that perfection which he come

Without that title. Sweet lover, doff thy dub,

And for that name, which is no part of thee,

Take all fate within thyself, and bring thee to me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A play on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. I changed it from the famous and original "What's in a name?" monologue that Juliet said. Short, yea, I know. Not many know the whole thing, well, I didn't either, but I found it on Sparknotes. XD I added a bit to lines and played with words and made it rhyme. (LOL THAT JUST RHYMED!! *ahem*) I obviously don't own this dead dude's stuff, DER DA DER. I just ruined that whole thing… dang it…


	52. 20 Ways To Survive Kingdom Hearts!

**20 Ways To Survive Kingdom Hearts!**

1: Have an abnormally large weapon that looks like an everyday item.

2: Spike/gel your hair up 2-3 feet MINIMUM.

3: Get inz itz gooood with the Final Fantasy characters.

4: Especially Leon, and Cloud. If you got them, you'll never been injured.

5: Unless they're killed. Then suck up to Riku.

6: Or the enemy. That's always a good idea. XD

7: Learn magic, but not from Merlin, 'cause he'll make practice, and who needs that?

8: Dress up like a boy and follow around Peter Pan.

9: Why? 'Cause if you're a girl Tinker Bell will kill you and not let you fly.

10: Have a strong heart.

11: Otherwise, you'll end up like Riku and wear fricken spandex and ownz by a dude with a creepy tan.

12: Or, you'll become a Heartless and your Nobody will try to rule the world.

13: OR you'll just disappear completely and totally out of the story and end up like Selphie or Wakka or Tidus.

14: DUDEZ: Grow out your hair and be the fangirl attraction and sole reason to play the sequel.

14: DUDETTEZ: You're screwed. Oh well. Just don't be idiots.

15: Have an awesome battle call. Just yell something that sounds stupid just said.

16: Don't forget about using your buddies as your shield/healer/thing to stand on.

17: Fall in love with your best friends. Yes, plural. Dude or dudette, love'em both.

18: Don't make it hard to write stupid fanfics about you. People like cracfics about their fav characters.

19: Don't be afraid to tell EVERYONE who you are, whether you're supposed to or not.

20: Get GIAGNORMOUS snazzy shoes.

21: Disown your last name, you don't need it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ah yes kiddies, another 20 ways! It's been a while! Ah yes, I know you missed it!!! And writing this was SUCH A PAIN IN THE ASS! Somehow my computer got set to FRENCH, so when I was typing, EVERY WORD WAS WRONG! I was like "WTF?!!!" Pissed off with micro word 2007, I pressed random things until I found the "change default language" button. But then IT DIDN'T WORK!! I had to highlight EVERYTHING for this to work! So you BETTER have liked it!!! CRANKIN 'EM OUT LIKE THE ENERGIZER BUNNEH!


	53. The PH34R, The OWNZ

Rated M for Mature content and a "gangster" Roxas. Apologies in advance if anyone is offended. I have all right to "gangster" things since I grew up by one of the most famous ghettos in America. You can guess but I won't tell you.

**The PH34RZ, The OWNZ**

"WAZZUP HOMES?!" A "gangster" Roxas came up and punched Riku in the arm. His pants we sagged and he wore a hat upside down and sideways and jacked Sora's necklace.

"Ow." Riku said blandly. Raising an eyebrow to Roxas's new digs. Only one word came to mind. "Why?"

"You gotz a prob wit dis?!"

"Yes, a major "prob" dude." Riku said using air quotes. "You might as well have signs that say "Kill shot; RIGHT HERE," tacked all over you."

"Ain't no big, man, it aiight."

"If you don't quit it, I'm going to be forced to use strong language and violence."

"Bringz it o-on home boiy!"

"Are you being paid for this?" Riku crossed his arms.

"Naw dawg, all iz chillin'."

"Now you don't even know what you're saying."

Roxas took in a rather large breath. "You gotta help me dude! I'm screwed!" He whispered.

"Who'd ya piss off this time?"

Roxas whimpered.

"Oh great, this is going to be bad."

Roxas nodded.

"So explain, and there HAS to be something else that is less torturous than to annoy me like this."

Roxas nodded.

"Are you gonna explain either one?"

Roxas shook his head and tightly closed his eyes.

"Speak or lose teeth."

Roxas gulped. "So ya know how Luxord likes make fun of me and to bet?"

Riku rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Well he said I was gay and he told everyone I wasn't "manly" enough for the Organization."

"Awww poor Roxy!" Riku taunted and scoffed.

"I thought we were friends!!" Roxas gave him puppy dog eyes.

"And you told me you were manly, you baby!"

Roxas looked pitiful so Riku urged him to tell the whole story.

"So how does "gangster" fit in with all this?"

"He said to prove that I'm manly that I should walk through a ghetto dressed like this and talking like that."

"No, he's trying to get you killed and he's most likely betting on it! What's the plan B? He's always got a B!"

"I decided not to do it."

"Well tell me what it is so _I_ can make the decision for you."

"No."

"Tell me or die."

"…no…"

"NOW ROXAS!" Riku was getting pretty mad. Roxas tried puppy dog eyes again but it just mad Riku madder.

"He wants me to admit and prove I'm gay. WHICH I AM NOT!!"

"Roxas… listen to me. Die, or be embarrassed? Pick one."

"…Die…"

"Moron."

"Well you don't have to kiss you!" Roxas blurted.

"WHAT?!"

Roxas was silent and felt like rocking in the fetal position.

"That's what Luxord wants you to do?! Kiss me?!"

Roxas nodded slightly. Riku looked around.

"Is he nearby?"

Roxas nodded. "The bushes to our left." Riku looked over and saw him duck behind the bushes.

Riku sighed, bit his lip, and pondered for a second. He decided to save his friend's life… for once.

Riku grabbed Roxas and bent down to his level.

Roxas's eyes were wide. He couldn't believe it. He smiled.

Xx--Later That Night--xX

"Pay up Luxord!!!" Roxas yelled.

"I can't believe it. How did you do it?!!" Luxord's face was stricken with horror as he handed Roxas a hundred dollars.

"Oh… I have my ways…" Roxas had a wicked smile plastered on his face as he counted his money.

"Aw, my little spawn of the devil." Xemnas smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're eviler than anyone gives you credit for."

The bet: Roxas could/could not get Riku to kiss him. Winner: Roxas.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yo! Was that… well weird… or what?! You didn't expect the ending!! I know you didn't!!! I don't really know how I really got the idea for this. It just kind of happened.


	54. SWEET LADY REVENGE!

**SWEET LADY REVENGE!!**

"NAMINÉ!!!!" The spiky redheaded senior yelled as he looked at the pictures on a website.

He guessed he kind of deserved it. But this was worse! And he swore to never drink at a party again around Demyx.

Or Roxas.

He got ready for school. Plan in mind. He slung his backpack over his shoulder, grabbed his keys for his flame red convertible and drove off to school.

Parking his car, he saw the blonde pair getting off their bus. He grabbed his backpack and walked to his locker like nothing had happened.

Naminé walked by, snickering. Demyx was playing in the water fountain again.

Axel turned around. She stopped, but kept a grin on her face.

"Naminé, Naminé, Naminé. Do you know what you've done?" Axel said calmly.

"Yep, I think I do." She smiled wider.

"Oh, I don't think you do." Axel backed her into a locker. "You have NO idea."

"Nope!!" Demyx chimed in, then, distracted from the fountain, he got himself wet… again. "Dang it!!"

"What are ya gonna do, huh?" Naminé tried to sound tough, but she was scared. Axel was a total of four feet taller than her, that is, if you included his hair that took him three hours to do in the morning.

"What is going on here, hmm?!" Professor Vexen, the anatomy, chemistry, biology 1, 2, 3, and health teacher, asked. He had classes each hour of the day. He didn't need a break. But the students sure did. Especially when they were in health. But that's another story.

"N-Nothing sir!!" Axel said defensively, afraid of being raped.

"Oh really?! What were you doing so close to Miss Naminé?" Professor Vexen raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing! Nothing! I tripped! Simple! I really need new shoes! I'll see you fifth hour Professor!" Axel quickly bolted out of there. Vexen turned his attention to Naminé.

"Is this true?" He asked and she nodded. The water fountain exploded behind him. They looked over at a completely drenched Demyx.

"Oopsy!" Demyx said as he looked over at them.

"How did he…?" Vexen stared.

"I don't think you or I want to know." She raised a brow.

"That boy defies science."

"Yep."

"Well you better get Demyx to the office, I'll get the janitor." Vexen sighed. It was the third time that week that he had to fix that water fountain. And it was only Tuesday.

"Come on Demyx…" Naminé sighed and the two walked to the office. By now they had spare clothes for him in the office.

xXx------xXx

Walking back from the office, Naminé bumped into her junior friend, Riku. He was only a year older, but he skipped a grade. Most juniors were sixteen too, but turning seventeen that year, so there wasn't a big difference.

"Hey, what are you doing out in the hallways?" Riku asked.

"Demyx." That's all she had to say for him to understand. "What about you?"

He showed her a paper. "Taking down a letter for Professor Zexion. It's sealed otherwise I'd read it."

Zexion was known for paranoia and the eyes on the back of his head. He was the English 9-12 (varying years), French 1-4 (multiple classes in one), creative writing, Web Design, and just about everything to do with writing and reading. He's often seen at the library during his preparation (prep) hour which was fifth hour.

They both smiled. The both of them had outstanding behavior, well, as far as the teachers knew. But their friends knew the REAL them.

"Hey, what do you have right now?" Riku asked.

"Phys. Ed. with Larxene." She answered.

"Sucks for you." Riku laughed.

"Why do you think I'm stalling?! I got this pass and it's written in pencil so I'll just change it when I get there."

"At least you don't have health with Vexen! And then Axel sitting right next to you during the subject of sex!" Riku sighed heavily. "This is the worst three weeks of my life."

"I think I'd rather have my class. Sorry." Naminé half-smiled.

"Well, I'll see you at lunch." Riku said and continued to the office.

"Bye…"

Naminé went through her first hour to her second hour, art, without any problems. But once she walked into that class, which she shared with Axel, it all went sour.

"Hey, no one to stop me now Naminé!" Axel smiled wickedly. Although there was a teacher of art class, Mr. Marluxia didn't care what anyone did. He talked for a maximum of a half hour a day, gave them something to "create" and sat as his desk all day, talking on his cell phone. You get extra credit for joining the after school gardening club. And a free A for growing a perfect rose.

"Oh yea, what are ya gonna do?" She was more confident now. He didn't have Demyx to back him, and she had Kairi to back her. And her boyfriend Roxas was there too.

Some help HE was. He got her into this mess.

"This!!" Axel yelled, whipping out an envelope.

"Are you gonna mail me?" Naminé raised a brow.

"What?! No!" He took out a photo and handed it to her. Her eyes widened.

"This isn't me!!!" Naminé was in shock. "I swear it! This isn't me!!!"

"I know, but nobody else knows that, do they?" He whispered and smiled a wicked smile.

"Now, ROXAS!" Axel called.

"No!"

"He'll believe me. He'll believe anyone… He's a gullible idiot like that…"

"I know… I can't believe I like him…" Naminé sighed.

"What?" Roxas came over.

"Your girlfriend has been sleeping around." Axel smiled, handing him a photo. Roxas gasped.

"WHAT?! NO! ROXAS! Roxas you gotta believe me! That's not me!!!!"

"Naminé?! You and Riku?! I should have known!"

"Never trust a blonde…" Axel said.

"Hey, I'm a blond…" Roxas said glaring at him.

"Exactly. You turned on our organization and got us suspended." Axel glared back.

"Well you'd think somebody would have found out about Organization XIII and have you put in juvenile detention already. All the things you've done."

"Never would have gotten caught if you hadn't turned us in!!"

"Enough!!! You're all idiots so shut up!!" Naminé yelled.

"At least I'm not sleeping with your best friend!"

"That is not me! Ask Riku yourself! We're not like that!"

"I've seen you with him!! I've seen how you act around him!!"

"What's going on here?" Marluxia asked; they had disrupted his phone call.

"My girlfriend is sleeping with my best friend!!" Roxas yelled.

"Whoa now… how would you know?" Marluxia asked and Roxas handed him a photo. "Well this doesn't prove anything." Axel handed him another. "Well this does."

"It's not me!!" Naminé yelled.

"Hmm…" Marluxia looked at the photos closer, then at Naminé. "Nope, this can't be. Unless this was a long time ago and you got a haircut." Marluxia raised a brow. "Oh my…God… I'll be right back! Kairi, you're in charge!!"

He ran out of the room. He knew who it was.

"Your plan backfired, and now you've got Riku in trouble. He's gonna kill your ass." Naminé smiled and crossed her arms.

"Ah f-" Riku ran into the room, interrupting him. Axel bolted for the open window.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well that doesn't solve anything!!! HAHA!! THIS IS A REAL FANFIC NOW! IT WILL OWN THE WORLD! Or at least the internet.

I just love all the background stuff with Demyx. Don't you? Even I wanna know how you get a water fountain to explode. It has to have happened.


	55. Home

**Home**

A gently breeze blows by. All is peaceful. The secluded island was all they knew. They always wanted to know of more.

And they made sure they did. They traveled throughout all the worlds, meeting new friends and conquering new enemies.

They also found themselves along the way.

The learned that it they did not have to travel to the outskirts of the solar system to find happiness, but that they had it all along. In the little island they called home.

Right below their feet and above their heads, and surrounding them on all sides, it was home. The saying was true; home is truly where the heart is.

It took separation, heart aches, enemies, friends, and a reunion to figure it out. But they were surely glad they did.

The three friends sat on the sideways tree and looked out to the ocean.

No matter what happened. This was one place they could come back to.

This was home, and it always would be.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Aw, a short and sweet one. Literally wrote it in five minutes. In somewhat of a happy mood, and that's odd for me. XD


	56. Small Talk

**Small Talk**

"It's been a while." A man with brown hair and a scar across his face said as he heard someone approaching. He stood, leaning on a wall edge, staring out at his old home being rebuilt.

"Yea." The other man said. He had spiky blond hair and piercing eyes.

"Where've you been?"

"The hospital."

"The infection spread?"

"No."

"Then what happened?" The brown haired man asked, turning around.

"I ate food that Aerith made." The spiky blond haired man gripped his stomach and made a sour face, remembering the horrible experience.

"Cola iced-tea anyone?" A woman with brown hair and a pink outfit came smiling with a tray with drinks on it.

The two men exchanged looks.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bored, yea. And I wanted to do something with Leon. If you read the extra comics in the Kingdom Hearts manga, you'll get the joke.


	57. Legal Issues

**Legal Issues**

"Oi! Xemnas!" A flame-red haired man tapped on a door.

"What is it now? Can't you see I'm busy with preparations for Kingdom Hearts?!!" A man with gray pointy hair snapped as he tinkered with things.

"Star Wars called, they want their light sabers back. And they said that this time, if you don't stop, they're suing you for hearts."

Xemnas stopped for a moment and looked at the other man. He walked away and Xemnas returned to work.

"Damn you Gorge Lucas and your Skywalker Ranch. I swear, it's the next Neverland. And MJ never got sued for that!" He thought for a second. "Well not because he named it Neverland."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lol, one of the oldest jokes in the book. Just had to use. Number 2 in my mini-chat series. (I decided to make it after I posted Small Talk, which is number 1.)

The mini-chat series contains subtle jokes and a funny resolution. Mostly are going to be a page or less.


	58. Ice Cream

**Ice Cream**

Two boys sighed as they sat on a clock tower. They wore black robes and had bright blue ice cream on a stick.

"I don't get it." The taller, red haired one said, examining his ice cream.

"What?" The other boy asked eating his ice cream.

"How does sea-salt ice cream even SOUND good, let alone TASTE good? I mean the whole second game is based upon this stuff and its total crap! It's like some blue ooze from a salt mine! I mean, why would you want to lick something salty every single day?! Why not just go drink the ocean?! Or go to the bakery and ask to lick all the pretzels! And it's not even ice cream! It's a Popsicle! It is totally a Popsicle! And how in the hell can anyone get up here without darkness?! There isn't even a door to get out here so how does the Twilight Town gang get up here?! Do you get what I'm sayin' Roxas?!"

Roxas sat there for a moment. His ice cream melted on his robe. "We're in a game?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Didn't see that one coming did you? I didn't either. I never got the whole sea-salt ice cream so I had Axel rant about that.


	59. Which Came First? The Chicken Or Roxas?

**Which Came First? Roxas or the Chicken?**

Roxas was strolling along a path as a small fowl crossed his path. He stopped in front of him and stared. Roxas started to feel uneasy.

"Uhm… hi." Roxas says, laughing nervously. The chicken squawked at Roxas, making him jump a bit. "Ehh!!"

The foul fowl stared deep into eyes and down into his soul. Roxas cannot blink for it has some mesmerizing power.

All of the sudden the chicken loudly squawks causing Roxas to jump again and this time he ran away.

-----Sometime Later-----

"Hey Roxas, it's roast chicken tonight, can you set the table?" Axel says as he pulls a bird out of the oven. Roxas happily sets the table, as he does almost every night for thirteen people around a long table.

Axel brought in a whole roasted chicken and set on the table as everyone gathered around. Roxas was walking to his seat as he looked at the roasted fowl. His eyes widened and he ran out of the room.

"What's with him?" Demyx asked. The others shrugged and settled down for the meal.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Uhm... so yea. Roxas afraid of chickens? IDK where that came from. Its funny... I guess.


	60. OC Questions

A little quiz I did and I decided to post it on OWSITCofR! -Rules: List your twelve favorite OCs then answer the questions!- I found all KH OC's from both fanfiction accounts, and let me tell you this! It was VERY hard!

1) Xaphira (High-School Revenge)

2) Rein (As The Rain Falls)

3) Riku's Dad (Too Much, Too Soon, mentioned in some)

4) Hinote (Riku's Secret)

5) Fredrick (Too Much, Too Soon)

6) Joel (Kidnapped!)

7) Christiana/Chris (Too Much, Too Soon)

8) Midnight (Twisted Societies)

9) Lucas/Luke (Too Much, Too Soon)

10) KuroKumo/KK (Not in a fic yet, maybe someday. Riku's twin bro)

11) Kurayami (Me, I make a cameo every now and again)

12) Riku's Mom (Riku's Secret and many others, mentioned in many)

**#1. Who would make a better college prof.? 6 or 11 **

Oh wow, they're both based off me… I think both of them would have their teaching license revoked!

**#2. Do you think 2 is hot? How hot? **

Well it's a girl, and I had Riku like her, so I guess she is…

**#3. 12 sends 8 out on a mission. What is it? Does it succeed?**

"Go save my son from killing himself."

"I don't know if I can do that ma'am. He gets in sooo much trouble."

"Oh well, it's a lost cause. At least I have two sons."

**#4. What is or would be 9's favorite book?**

Something brainy… the dictionary? Lucas is smart and wants to take over the family business someday.

**#5. Would it make more sense for 2 to swear fealty to 6 or the other way around?**

I think Rein to Joel would make more sense, and Joel would just not care.

**#6. For some reason, 5 is looking for a roommate. Should (s)he share a studio apartment with 9 or with 10?**

Fredrick would ask KK since they're both guys who like guys. Luke would run away anyway.

**#7. 2, 7 ,and 12 have dinner together. Where do they go, and what do they discuss?**

Riku's mom cooks dinner for them, and she threatens them that if they ever hurt her son she'll kill them with a spoon.

**#8. 3 challenges 10 to a duel. What happens? **

KK: Dad, I'm not 10 years old!! And that is sooo 5 years ago! Unless it's like, sword dueling, then… nahh… I can't see you holding a sword~

Riku/KK's Dad: Nah me either.

**#9. If 1 stole 8's most precious possession, how would she/he get it back?**

Xaphira would probably get into a catfight with Midnight and claw her eyes out.

**#10. Suggest a title for a story in which 7 and 12 both attain what they most desire. **

Acceptance

**#11. What kind of plot device would you use if you wanted 4 and 1 to work together?**

Hey look! Riku's talking to a hot girl! Team up and kick his ass! (they both are his girlfriends in different fanfics. XD)

**#12. If 7 visited you for the weekend, how would you get along? **

We'd talk about Riku, eat a lot of sugar, play video games, and rock out to some good music.

**#13. If you could command 3 to perform any one task or service for you, what would it be? **

Uhmm… I'd want Riku's dad to give me a lot of money to buy stuff. XD

**#14. Does anyone on your friends list write or draw 11 **

Idk, I've had people draw me before though lol

**#15. If 2 had to choose sides between 4 and 5, which would it be?**

She'd choose Hinote because she'd think Fredrick is a creepy old guy.

**#16. What might 10 shout while charging into battle?**

OHMYGOD! SAVE ME! (he's a wuss)

**#17. If you chose a song to represent 8, which song would you choose?**

O____O uhmm… Sweet Dreams, Marilyn Manson, she's a little off her rocker.

**#18. Who would make a better rival for 1: 3, or 9.**

I think Lucas, because they're the same age. She could easily beat up a 35 year old business man who runs a make up company.

**#19. What might be a good pick-up line for 2 to use on 10 **

Uhmm… This one is hard, because you really just need to be willing for KK to go with you.

"What's up? I'm easy."

**#20. What would 5 most likely be arrested for?**

Molesting little boys.

**#21. What is 6's secret?**

She kidnaps celebrities (game charries) and is in love with Riku.

**#22. If 11 and 9 were racing to a destination, who would get there first?**

Kurayami would win, she's me, and I win. lol.

**#23. If you had to walk home through a bad neighborhood late at night, would you feel safer in the company of 7 or 8?**

I think Christiana, because Midnight would be the one to kill me. O___O

**#24. 1 (Xaphira) and 9 (Lucas) reluctantly team up to save the world from the threat posed by 4's (Hinote) sinister secret organization. 11 (Kurayami) volunteers to help them, but it is later discovered that s/he is actually a spy for 4 (Hinote). Meanwhile, 4 (Hinote) has kidnapped 12 (Riku's Mom ) in an attempt to force their surrender. Following the wise advice of 5 (Fredrick) they seek out 3 (Riku's dad) who gives them what they need to complete their quest. What title would you give this fic? **

SAVE RIKU FROM THE FANGIRLS! (wow, this works sooo well.)


	61. Friends Don’t Wear The Same Outfit

**Friends Don't Wear The Same Outfit**

A spiky haired blond boy walks out of a dressing room in a sharp looking black suit. "What do you think?"

"Nah, it's not you. The pin stripes just don't work for you." A blonde girl said with dislike.

"Then what _is_ me?" He crossed his arms and became aggravated.

"Umm…" The blonde started to think as she was pulled away.

"Let me handle this, Naminé. It's been four hours and he hasn't eaten. You know how he gets." A tall silver haired boy said.

"You're right Riku. I'll go find Kairi and see if she's found something." Naminé walked away as Riku sighed.

"Hey Roxas, how's it going?" Riku asked the boy who had changed back into his normal clothes.

"Awful! Nothing is right for that woman! Remind me again why we're going to this stupid dance!" Roxas yelled.

"Because they want us to, and we do what they want us to now don't we?"

"I guess so…"

"Now let me help you find something."

"Have you found your suit already?"

Riku stayed silent, looking through different designs.

"Have you found a date yet?" This threw Riku off. His face turned red.

"Try this one on." Riku pushed a suit at Roxas and pushed him into the dressing room. Riku closed his eyes and sighed.

Roxas came out of the dress room and came to a conclusion. "You aren't going to homecoming are you?"

"What gave you that impression?" Riku scoffed.

"You would have gotten your suit already. You would have worn this one, and you wouldn't have let me try on the same suit as you. Friends can't wear the same outfit. It's a rule."

"What makes you think I'd wear that one?"

"Silver pinstripes."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

This one is just weird. Yea, Homecoming was yesterday. So… yea. It's like "OMG NO WAY!" *catfight!* when someone is wearing the same outfit as you. Seriously.


	62. 20 Things I Learned From KH

**20 Things I Learned About Life From Kingdom Hearts**

1: If there is a bad storm, do NOT head straight into it.

2: Common household items can be used as weapons.

3: Even the smallest hero can save the world.

4: There are mean people who want to steal your heart.

5: Believe in your friends, they are the source of your strength.

6: No matter the distance your friends are always in your heart.

7: There is strength in numbers.

8: Good and evil need each other.

9: Even the heartless have feelings.

10: Evil organizations have their own line of food/drink products.

11: People with tough exteriors are big old softies on the inside.

12: There is always someone who completes you.

13: Ice cream always shows the way.

14: A broken heart, spirit, and leg, can be healed in seconds.

16: You'll always fall in love with your friend.

17: We sometimes have to wear ugly masks to make things pretty again.

18: Some boys look like girls.

19: The hero ALWAYS gets the girl.

20: It REALLY sucks to be the third wheel.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

So I got this idea from school. We had to do 10 things we learned about life from something. (Why we did this kiddy stuff… I dunno, I guess it was to keep us busy while we had a substitute). But I chose Kingdom Hearts. The first 9 and number 18 were my 10 things. ^___^ I rearranged them some and obviously added 10 more.

You should get them all… if you're a Kingdom Hearts fanatic like me! XD


	63. Write Love On Your Arms

**Write Love On Your Arms**

"Hey, give me your arm." A redhead said, holding an open pen.

"Wha- Why?! What are you going to write on me!?" A spiky haired brunette refused to give up his arm.

"Oh just come on!" She continued her plead.

He sighed. "Fine." He held out his arm for her.

She took his arm and wrote in a red pen and fancy letters the word "Love."

"What are you writing that for?" He questioned.

"It's suicide awareness day. You write love on your arms to show your support for the cause." She explained as she finished coloring it in.

"Oh…"

"You never know… who could need some love." She put away her pen.

"Yea…" Hey thought a moment. "Hey! Let's go write on Riku!!"

Riku walks by and sees his friends with pens open.

"What are you two up to?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

The laughed and ran towards him.

"Hey! Seriously! Put those away!" He started off in the opposite direction.

"Come here!" They said in a sing-song voice.

After a while they caught up with him.

"Hold onto him!" The redhead said, and the brunette took hold of his arms.

The redhead gasped.

He had already written "Love" on his wrist in red pen.

~Love~

Today is Suicide Awareness Day. You write love on your arms to prove that there is another option, because someone, somewhere, loves you. You may not know it, but they do. But don't write it because everyone else is.


	64. Nice Bike

**Nice Bike**

A girl with a pink dress, and a long brown braid with a pink bow was walking outside, past a wooden privacy, fence when she heard two men talking.

"It's so big." The voice belonged to Leon.

"I'm proud of it." The other voice belonged to Cloud.

"Of course yours is black."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"You're into big and black aren't you?"

"Always. The bigger the better."

Aerith's eyes were wide. She wanted to just walk away and forget what she heard, but something forced her to stay.

"It looks well used."

"Well, we go riding every night."

"I wish I had one."

"Well it's not cheap. _I'm_ not cheap."

Aerith almost started crying from the images racing through her head. All she could think was: _"Oh, my god... Ohh, My god."_

"I know, and I can imagine. It looks like a custom job."

"Of course."

"Do you let Tifa on it?"

"She likes it when I drive."

"I bet she does. Can I try it?"

"Alright, we'll go tonight."

"Sounds good."

After mustering all of her courage she pushed the door on the fence. "Uh... what's going on over here?" Aerith peeked from behind the fence with a mortified look on her face.

"Cloud's bike." Leon said, with a straight face. He pointed at Cloud's motorcycle.

"What did you think we were talking about?" Cloud asked.

Aerith laughed nervously. "Oh... nothing!"

The two men exchanged looks.

**~XD~**

This could also be called "bad conversations to walk in on". XD I used all the inuendos I could.


	65. Boys Can't Bake

**Boys Can't Bake**

"So we need what's on this list?" A brunette asked leaning against the kitchen sink, looking at a list.

"Yep. Could you get them out? A silver haired boy said as he looked through a cabinet for a pan.

"This is really what she wants for her birthday? A cake?" The brunette asked as he gathered the ingredients.

"I guess. She knows we can't afford to buy her anything. And your mom already has everything we need." The silver haired boy sprayed the cake pan with non stick spray.

"It seems easy enough." The boys started off with turning on the oven and cracking the eggs. They were completely sure that it would turn out just fine.

xX---ONE HOUR LATER---Xx

The front door opened and a redhead walked in. She was humming a song she had last heard on the radio. She sat her bags down on a sofa in the living room and headed towards the kitchen.

"I'm home! Have you fini-" She stopped in mid-sentence as she opened the door and saw the catastrophe that befell her. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED IN HERE?"

In the kitchen... the ceiling lamp swung from the ceiling flashing on and off. The water ran all the way into the floor. Flour, eggs, butter, and milk covered the entire kitchen. The two boys looked like they had been suffocated by cake batter. The stove was burning on full blast. Napkins were fueling the fire on the stove. The oven door lay halfway across the kitchen. The refrigerator lay disconnection on the floor.

Not an inch of them, or the kitchen was clean.

"I thought you were using cake mix and premade frosting out of a can!" She yelled in disgust.

"We did..." The two sunk to the floor and passed out.

To this day, she has never let them in the kitchen again. It is true that boys can't bake.

~XD~

I was baking brownies and made rice crispy onigiri with my friend the other day, and I came up with this. I bet you agree~~ XD


	66. Compensations

**Compensations**

Cloud and Sephiroth were locked in a heated battle for the fate of the planet. Suddenly, Cloud's sword was knocked from his hand and he fell to the ground.

"Any last words?" Sephiroth said as he pointed the blade at Cloud's neck.

"Yea, there's been something that's been bothering me. I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time." Cloud said with a serious expression on his face.

"Poor choice for last words." He moved the sword closer to Cloud's neck.

"Hey, Sephiroth... why do you have such a long sword?"

Sephiroth was taken aback and moved his sword away from Cloud's neck. Cloud stood. Suddenly, Reno appeared out of nowhere, several feet away from the two.

"It's to make up for the fact that he has a sma-" Before he finished his sentence, Sephiroth moved a few inches and immediately chopped him in half.

"A small... what?" He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"It is none of your concern!" He turned away from Cloud so that he could not see his scarlet flushed face.

"Aw! Come on! I want to know! You're a perfectly good fighter why do you need such a long sword? You'd be just fine with a small one!"

"You really think so?"

"Yea, sure."

"Why do _you_ have such a big sword?" Sephiroth turned.

"Because I'm pretty big myself." Cloud grinned. "I'm not compensating for anything, I'm just showing off."

~XD~

I just got a wall scroll of Sephiroth and Cloud from the Advent Children movie... and this just sorta happened. I've always wondered why his sword has to be so RICDICULOUSLY LONG! My brother almost bought his sword (at the same time I got the wall scroll). It was about 7-8 feet long. (Yes, my brother is over 18, like, a few years over.)


	67. Revenge of the Flyswatter Ninja Nobody

**Revenge of The Flyswatter Ninja Nobody**

The summer after the blond, spiky haired Nobody fell out of a fifteen story window, the fly problem increased again and he was called to duty once more...

"Roxas! Be careful! You remember what happened last time, right!" A red spiky haired man warned.

"How could I forget, Axel?" Roxas sighed, recalling the horrendous fall.

"You're just lucky that it was "Flower Arranging Day" for Marluxia."

"He was pretty mad that I squashed all his flowers... But I'm just glad that they weren't roses."

"Luck was on your side that day."

"I fell out of a window... how was luck on my side?"

Axel waved his comment off and walked out of the room, thus leaving Roxas alone in the very room he fell out of. A fly landed on his nose and he shooed it away. Another landed on his cheek, and by time ten flies had landed on him, he was agitated enough to pick up the fly swatter again.

Roxas squashed a few flies before he sat down on a chair and sighed. He did not want a repeat of the year before. He stayed away from the window as he took off his jacket and put it on the table. Roxas had no idea why they wore long black jackets in the middle of summer. As soon as he put his jacket down a few flies landed on his arm.

He stood up, pushing the bugs off his arm and yelled in frustration.

"That's it!" He growled, picking up two swatters with fire in his eyes. "Time to die!"

Roxas smashed and swatted and squished and squashed all over the walls.

He stopped a moment, noticing all the remaining flies crawl on the windows.

"Tonight..." He paused dramatically, "...we dine in hell."

He lunged forward at the flies on the window, taking to the air as he screamed at the top of his lungs: "THIS... IS... SPARTA!"

Unable to stop himself, Roxas's full body crashed through the window descending the same way he had the summer before.

Roxas cursed loudly, for Marluxia arranged his flowers the previous week.

**~XD~**

One of my favorites so far. Definitely.


	68. BRB

**BRB**

"Hey, Axel, I think I've finally figured out this "text talk" stuff." The blond boy said as he walked up with his phone.

"You've had a phone AND a computer for a year... and you just NOW figure it out?" Axel shook his head and sighed. "Roxas... you disappoint me."

"No, I mean... the REAL meanings behind the text talk." Roxas smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"Take OMG. It doesn't really mean, "Oh, my gosh" because we all know that no one really is like, gasping or anything."

"So what does it mean then?"

"Ow, Mysterious Gashes."

"Has Vexen been testing on you in your sleep, again?"

"BBS is Big, Bothersome Sucker."

"Hmm, I use that with Vexen all the time. But I have a better, four letter S-word."

"LMAO means Look! Molesting, Angry Ostriches."

Axel stayed silent.

"Or Like Maid Assistant Outfits."

"What?"

"LMFAO is really Lurking, Magic, Fucking, All-knowing Octopi."

"What the hell are you smoking, Roxas?"

"WTH isn't "what the hell" it's Why The Hearts?"

"Okay, I guess that's a good one to use with Superior."

"OMFG means Off my freaking gourd."

"Were you watching Naruto again?"

"BBL is bye-bye, loser."

"Okay?"

"SMH is Shit, my head."

"Which is for when you have a headache from all the idiots." Axel shook his head.

"TTYL should really be Ta-Ta You Loser."

"Yea, that makes sense."

"WTF Why're they freaks?"

"I use that one with Demyx daily, so now it makes more sense. So what about BRB?"

"Biiiitch, right. Bye." Roxas smiled and walked away.

"What the fuck just happened? I don't think that I can ever use text talk again." Axel felt his pocket vibrate. He took out his phone to read a text message from Marluxia.

The message read: "Demyx walked into wall. LMFAO."

Axel burst out into laughing. He wasn't laughing at the fact that Demyx walked in a wall. Axel responded "LMAO."

After Axel had called down after his laugh. He went to see what was going on with Roxas. He walked in to the kitchen to find Luxord chilling at the kitchen table with a beverage.

"Hey, Luxord, do you know what's up with Roxas?" Axel asked.

"What's wrong with him?" Luxord sipped his beverage.

"I think he's on some sort of drugs."

Luxord choked on his drink when he laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"He's not _high_, he's drunk."

"Drunk? So he's a mean dru- Wait... LUXORD!"

Luxord started running. "TTYL!"

Axel started chasing."BRB!"

~XD~

Yea, I know, this is stupid. But there's _some_ funny in it, isn't there? No? Whatever. At least I tried. I bet this is what you think of the next time you text talk. XD


	69. A Cry

A Cry

A single **tear**,

Sometimes leads to _thousands_.

A single **fear**,

Can eat a _soul_ away.

This **_hopelessness_**,

Makes us all want to **hide**.

In this **_darkness_**,

We **plunge** into its depths.

**Search** for a way,

To _take away our pain_.

**Searching** for help,

Where there is _none to find_.

**_Breathing slowly_**,

Our lungs start to _collapse_.

**_Heartbeat slowing_**,

No longer have _strength_ left.

Will you

**HELP ME**

To stop all of this hurt?

Try to

**SAVE ME,**

When there is nothing left?

-x-

Wrote this not long ago when I wasn't feeling like myself. But it's pretty good for Riku's POV.


	70. The Winter Blues

**The Winter Blues**

"Snow?" Roxas looked at the white dot on his hand that quickly melted. He looked up to see snowflakes coming from above him.

"I hate the snow." Axel said as he shivered. He made a little fire in his hands.

"You hate anything cold." Roxas threw him a sideways look. "But why is snowing inside?"

"Demyx has Seasonal Affective Disorder." Zexion said without looking up from a book he was reading. He brushed a snowflake off of his book and turned the page.

"Huh, so that's why I've been hearing the Blues all day." Roxas walked on as Demyx sat in a corner playing music.

-xXx-

This only makes sense if you know what Seasonal Affective Disorder (SAD) and Blues music is.


End file.
